


The Alliance Makes Some New Friends

by YMPPBGH33



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: With the acceptance of the Worgen, the women of the Alliance are about to have their lives turned upside down. By Worgen. Lots and lots of Worgen. At the same time. They don't seem to mind it too much, though.Featuring every female Alliance character I could remember. That being said, I stopped playing five years ago and I never played Alliance.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a good fuck …” Tyrande Whisperwind moaned, slurring her words as she rubbed herself against the array of throbbing worgen cocks surrounding her. “I hope you boys are up to the task of pleasing your new queen…”  
  
  
Malfurion frequently went on his Emerald Dream expeditions, for centuries at a time sometimes leaving his wife very sexually unsatisfied. Fortunately for him, Tyrande had very little libido and didn’t mind spending years and years without sex or a man to keep her company. Or that’s what she told him. The truth was, for 10,000 years she rarely went a few days without something or someone’s something inside of her. At first it was other random night elf men, but as her supply of those dwindled as more and more of them joined Malfurion, she was forced to move on to other races. Tauren, trolls, centaurs, demons, satyrs, she’d fucked them all, experienced every possible race of cock in all of her holes on the continent during her travels. Eventually as she rose to prominence in night elf society and was forced to spend most of her time home in Tendressil, not outside hunting down random cocks to fuck, she resorted to nightsabres, entire generations of hulking, virile beasts secretly bred in the royal stables to have big, meaty sabres, trained to sniff out sexual desire and breed relentlessly for hours and hours without rest. Tyrande spent weeks at a time servicing the beasts, knotted again and again, filled with their semen, turned into a blown-out, gaping breeding bitch, before a little healing magic rejuvenated her body into a fresh virgin and doing it all again and again. But even that could get boring after a few centuries, and recent developments over the past 100 years, with a steady supply of new men: humans, orcs, ogres, among others, all provided Tyrande with a whole host of new sexual adventures she was now such a slut for.   
  
  
So naturally, hearing of a new race of worgen-cursed humans, Tyrande’s first thoughts were on how exciting a man-wolf hybrid would be to have pin her down and mate with her savagely. Her first few diplomatic missions left her aching uncontrollably in all the right places for more, despite having been gangfucked by a dozen of Gilneas’ best for an entire day and she began loudly demanding the Gilnean worgen, loyal to her be let in as full members of the Alliance. Genn Greymane, in particular, had taken a liking to her fat, bouncy ass and she’d filled herself with his cock and cum more in the last few months than she’d done with Malfurion in the last few centuries.   
  
  
You don’t need to feel bad for Malfurion though, who needs an old, whorish, beast-abused night elf pussy when your private realm keeps a fresh supply of cute, youthful, virgin dryads starry-eyed at the thought of serving the hero of the Emerald Dream? Come on, if you’re really gullible enough to believe he’s just sitting in there alone for centuries meditating, alone and celibate the whole time, instead of crushing new and tight dryad pussy by the dozen with limitless stamina in Dream form, you better hope he doesn’t find _your_ wife...  
  
  
Back to the present though, and Tyrande’s head buzzed with lusty desire as she drooled over the assembled cocks. Finally, she wouldn’t have to hold back anymore. Initially, she’d planned on keeping her obscene love for worgen cocks a secret, only taking a few hung, well-bred nobles like Genn as secret consorts, dicking her down every night in the privacy of her most personal chambers. As soon as the first gang of wolfmen arrived on her shores any thoughts of subtlety went out the window. Her throbbing cunt practically gushed as she guided them to their new living areas, stumbling with her undergarments soaking wet and the wolf-men easily sniffed out her arousal. By the time they reached the temple of Elune, Tyrande was done holding back. She wanted to be bred, here, in the most sacred of night elf sanctuaries. Foreign beasts would lay with her, break her mind with their cocks, make her their slave, and all her priestesses and anyone else that happened to walk in would see what their matriarch craved.  
  
  
And now, surrounded by a fleet of rapidly hardening, dark red wolf cocks, Tyrande could do nothing but moan as she felt very, very small and weak underneath hundreds of pounds of hulking beast. Big, sinewy hands groped and grabbed at her from every which way, a dozen clawed appendages ripping and tearing away at her clothes, until her beautiful priestess robe lay in tatters on the floor and her perfect, delicate purple skin was exposed to the predatory gazes of her many lovers. “Hughghnnn…” she whined as she was carelessly passed around and fondled. “Y-you’re all so … s-so rough, I … I-I love it…” Their hands groped at her perfectly smooth purple skin, soft flesh giving way as her thick hips and full tits in particular were squeezed and pawed and otherwise played with.  
  
  
After a few minutes, mind overridden with lust, Tyrande simply got down on her hands and knees, raising her plump ass in the air and wiggled it, juices dripping from her swollen cunt. “Oh please, j-just do me already … I can’t wait anymore … please, b-breed me, make me yours, claim my pussy… I’m nothing more than a few holes for yOUAHGRHGHH!” her lusty begs were cut off and replaced by a depraved scream as the first worgen slammed his entire girth straight into her waiting slit. Her pussy stretched painfully to accommodate the invader. His pointed red prick may not have been the biggest Tyrande has ever taken, but it was certainly unique, and mindblowingly amazing to have inside her. As more cocks approached her, she squealed in delight, grabbing desperately at more worgen meat to please.   
  
  
One shoved himself deep into her hot, wet mouth and slammed balls-deep directly into her tight throat, fat balls loaded with womb-filling semen slapping against her chin hard. He closed his hands around locks of her flowing green hair, yanking roughly with each thrust, jerking her head deeper into his crotch and jamming his cock harder into her throat. Tyrande was no stranger to having uncomfortably big dicks in her throat, of course, and simply took the savage facefucking in stride, closing her eyes and savoring the rough taste of hot worgen meat. The sounds of gagging, choking, and muffled moans filled the relatively small chamber, along with hard slapping flesh and wet noises as her sopping pussy was filled again and again as well. In addition to being messily spit-roasted, Tyrande reached out with her empty hands and closed them around another two, giving messy handjobs all the while her holes were being filled.   
  
  
The worgen filling her from behind jackhammered into the quivering elf with all the experience of a man who knew how to treat a slutty elf. Word had spread like wildfire of why the night elves were so eager to welcome their worgen guests, but few dared to believe it. But now, with his rough hands clawing into Tyrande Whisperwind’s wide hips and pointed cock drilling into her quenching snatch, he, along with his compatriots, realized giving into the curse was the best choice of their lives. Tyrande had lost her mind in a haze of cock-drunk lust, and the worgen were more than happy to take advantage of her. Her deliciously thick asscheeks clapped with every hard thrust, a rhythm of lewd slapping flesh ringing in the small room. A well-used and experienced whore like her though quickly got bored of fucking even four cocks simultaneously. Eager to finish and move on to even better things, Tyrande strengthened her grip with her hands, mouth, and pussy, encouraging the worgen currently fucking to hurry up. Which they did, as cum began splattering in and around the elf, giving her the first loads of the night.   
  
  
Her cunt squelched as a load of thick cum blasted inside, the worgen purposely leaving his knot outside, though slightly disappointing, feeling Tyrande’s rear squirm and tense as he loaded his semen inside her was still pleasurable enough. Her insides filled completely by the eager worgen, Tyrande’s core burned amazingly as the hot cum warmed her womb, virile semen already coursing through her organs, depositing nicely inside her. Even as her pussy was filled, the cock in her throat peaked just a second after. The worgen in question gripped her ears and hair like handlebars, forcing his entire incredible length deep into her gullet, stretching her neck painfully wide open, and holding it there as rope after rope of sticky, bitter semen pumped directly into her stomach. Despite being held in such a submissive position, with her face squeezed roughly in position like a cum-toilet, Tyrande still loved it. She welcomed it, and even as her throat bulged out painfully with thick worgen cock and disgusting worgen jizz filled her belly, she only wanted more. Her pupil-less eyes rolled in their sockets, but the worgen could feel her neck going limp, a sign of her degradation.  
  
  
“Hughghghnnnn…” Tyrande moaned, slumping to the ground with her mouth hanging open. “Surely you lot can do better than that …?” A hard spit-roast, though a nice start, was not nearly enough to even begin to satisfy the immortal night elf harlot.   
  
  
With the challenge issued, the worgen were eager to put their cum-dump in her place. She was lifted unceremoniously and brought to the front of the temple. Shocked would be an understated way of expressing the surrounding priestess’s emotions as their matriarch was brought outside naked, thick semen still dripping out of her holes by a small crowd of refugees. But they were frozen in fear and morbid curiosity as they stood around and watched the next stage of Tyrande’s unraveling occur.   
  
  
The worgen put their toy on her back on a small altar table, small enough that her head and legs were hanging off the sides, sweeping off the various fruits and trinkets already on the table with uncaring callousness. With the same callousness, they mounted the busty night elf, now on her back, her juicy breasts were better exposed than when she was on her knees earlier. Big, fat, and round, her tits were the greatest pair ever bestowed on a night elf, the envy of an entire people, and now it was going to be used by foreigners, just like the rest of her heavenly body. One worgen immediately got on the table on top of her, sliding his thick cock between those lovely tits, squeezing her funbags together tightly, fucking her chest with a vigor. More got around the elf, one slipping into her mouth, another into her cunt. More surrounded her from either side and received sloppy handjobs once again. Soon Tyrande was hardly visible to the nearby gawkers, the entire alter just a mass of stinking worgen and musk of hard, horny fucking.  
  
  
The musk caught the surrounding elves almost like a drug, and one by one the delicate, virgin priestesses, none of whom had ever, in their thousands of years of life ever thought of men, were slipping out of their silky robes and mindlessly clinging to the nearest naked beast, begging to be fucked. Their desires were met, and soon a dozen small elves were also being bred near their matriarch in all manner of positions, a chorus of virgin screams and moans filling the temple. The prude, inexperienced priestesses all broke their vows and succumbed, one after the other, their beliefs scattered to the winds in favor of big worgen cock. Every worgen who wished it had tight purple pussy to fill and the temple quickly devolved into a bestial orgy, with their spiritual leader in the center of it all.  
  
  
Tryande was in a state best described as nothing short of sheer bliss. A thick cock filled her throat, stretching it out at the perfect angle while her head was upside down, bulging out her slim neck obscenely. Gigantic balls filled her vision and bumped into her nose, while sweaty hair filled her nostrils. The worgen’s hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing the flawless surface, and Tyrande could feel the delicate flesh and skin of her throat tightened between hard cock from the inside and clawed grip from the outside. All the while, her pride and joy, her juicy, perfect tits were being ravaged by another eager lover. The rough titfuck was relatively new to her, most of her previous fucks focusing almost entirely on either her mouth, pussy, or asshole, having a cock messily fuck her chest was still just as exciting. A worg or nightsabre doesn’t have the dexterity or mental capacity for such acts, after all. As his clawed fingers bumped and pinched her rock-hard nipples occasionally, Tyrande’s entire upper body quivered in delight. The final worgen pulverizing her sopping cunt was no slouch either. He hammered into the elf with all of his considerable might and stamina, rutting into Tyrande’s welcoming pussy harder than she’d been done for a long time, one-upping the worgen from earlier. Throwing stamina to the dogs, he decided he would simply pound her pussy as hard and as fast as his considerable muscles and mass would allow, consequences be damned. Tyrande’s earlier creampie leaked out, dripping down against her puckered asshole, more spurts of cold semen leaking out each time the worgen filled her. His bulging cockhead stirred her insides roughly, practically scooping out her earlier cum deposit and creating plenty of room for himself to release his own seed.   
  
  
They were in no hurry though, and even as Tyrande’s body quaked and desperate, rumbling moans escaped her clogged throat as incredible orgasm after incredible orgasm crashed through her entire body from her sore, well-fucked face all the way down to the tips of her curling toes, the men showed no signs of finishing anytime soon. Filled to the brim with monstrous throbbing cocks, Tyrande had no chance to gain a semblance of composure, even if she wanted to. After all, she was more than happy to be little more than a degraded whore for her new subjects, and wasn’t afraid to let it be known.  
  
  
More searing orgasms ran their course on the night elf, the sexual frenzy already far too much for her to endure, her body practically thrashing uncontrollably. The worgen though, were also more than happy to hold their little cumrag down in their tight grips, feeling her squirm as they loosened up her tight holes. It was almost comical, Tryrande’s laughably slim body and weak limbs squirming the struggling under the massive beasts holding her still. And it continued, Tyrande’s back arched as big doggy dicks hammered into her from both directions without pause or hesitation. In all of Tyrande’s thousands of years of fucking anything with a pulse, nothing quite compared to this, not even close. The insides of her soaking pussy burned and shocks of pleasure rammed through her limbs.   
  
  
Suddenly, the cocks in her throat and between her chest twitched hard, and spurts of burning hot cum filled her throat and covered her chest without warning. Tyrande’s eyes opened wide as the first few ropes of bitter wolf seed spilled down her gullet. She squirmed as she was forced to drink down her warm treat and feel the hot sticky layer coat her perfect purple tits. She swallowed hard and fast, big mouthfuls of bitter cum, as well as she could, but simply couldn’t keep up with the sheer volume of jizz that was being unloaded into her mouth, choking and sputtering violently to the point some cum even dripped out her nose. Mercifully, the worgen pulled out and unleashed the last of his seed onto her face instead, dripping down her face, painting a visage of filth on the night elf’s delicate features. She gasped hard for breaths, coughing and sputtering as drops of wolf semen leaked down and burned her throat and sinuses. Meanwhile, the worgen spilling onto her chest finished up as well, leaving Tyrande’s entire upper body a mess of sweat and sperm, the lewd dirtiness covering her with putrid warmth. Just as she recovered mentally from being finished on by two worgen, the third peaked as well, potent seed pumping deep into her womb. She wailed loudly as she was given her second creampie of the night, another deliciously fat load filling her up completely. As her torso quivered, squelches of warm cum leaked from her abused pussy. A hot creampie deep in her sopping cunt was just what she needed, her legs twitching as she came off her own violent orgasm.  
  
  
Satisfied, the worgen pulled out of her swollen snatch, leaving the intoxicated elf mother laying on the altar alone, tongue hanging out, eyes rolling, barely able to articulate herself. Not that that mattered, of course. The next group of worgen that stepped up, hard cocks at the ready, weren’t looking for a conversation. As more foreign cocks entered her from every angle, Tyrande could only praise Elune for allowing her to experience such incredible bliss.   
  
  
Group after group of worgen plundered the night elf matriarch’s holes for hours and hours for the better part of the entire week, there was no shortage of men arriving fresh from the Gilneas warfronts eager to blow off some steam after all. She was passed around, ridden like the town bicycle, every common Gilnean that wanted a turn or two with her was given the opportunity. She found herself spitroasted under bar tables, pinned in alleyways, and creampied by far more men than she could ever hope to remember. She visited her priestesses and soldiers, instructing and demonstrating for them the best techniques to please their new masters. She negotiated with the worgen leadership, which more or less meant spending hours with her sopping cunt knotted by Greymane and all the other nobles, personally serving them with her perfect body. All the while, Tyrande’s mind could only hold one thought: _this was the best alliance ever._  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
  
“GODS, YES! YES! I F-FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCKS!” Shandris Feathermoon screamed in delight as her holes were reamed open by her furry, muscular lovers. “LETTING YOU BIG _SAVAGE_ DOGS LIVE HERE WAS THE BEST DECISION MOTHER’S EVER MADE!”  
  
  
Pinned between two worgen, each at least triple her weight and size, Shandris was having the time of her life getting her brains fucked out. Strewn all around her were sights of similar debauchery, a handful of her elite sentinels getting pounded just as hard as their leader by twice as many lupine creatures. Most of them were forced to also take cocks in their mouths, resulting in Shandris being the only one free to praise the worgen’s collective sexual prowess.  
  
  
“OH, BY ELUNE! YES! MORE! MORRRRRE!” Gone was the quiet and composed leader of the sentinels, in her place was a wanton whore loudly professing her sinful love for big doggy dicks. “DON’T STOP! DON’T YOU D-DARE FUCKING STOP FOR A S-SECOND! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEE!” she howled as her lithe body shuttered and convulsed with each thrust of hard worgen cock in her tight puckered asshole or smooth wet pussy.   
  
  
Her arms and legs circled tightly around the lover battering her from the front, filling her hands with hot fur, her depraved, slutty side completely breaking through her cold warrior facade, Shandris loved every moment of the rough treatment her new friends were bestowing on her body. Unwitting love juices rained down from her soaking pussy each time the red member pulled out of her, keeping his progress well-lubricated and allowed him to pump into the squealing sentinel even faster. He did so, smashing her juicy cunt with ever-increasing speed, ramming in and out at blistering pace. His freakish worgen strength and endurance was enough to breed an entire village, but Shandris had endured much hardship in her life and was no lightweight either. She could take a few big cocks, having spent many nights with her mother breeding the nightsabres and other beasts, or between a few hung Horde prisoners to blow off steam.  
  
  
“COME ON, HARDER! HARDER! HAR-” Shandris was cut off abruptly by the other worgen, the one filling her clenching asshole, as he bit down on her delicate neck, not breaking skin but still hard enough to be painful.  
  
  
“Shut up, slut. We get there when we get there. Plus,” he growled lecherously in her ear. “You should try saving some energy. We’re going to be here all night long, and you’ve got at least two dozen worgen cocks waiting for you. If your mother doesn’t finish with them first, that is. We promised her she’d be the first to birth a half-child, after all. Part of the deal.”  
  
  
Such depraved and degenerate thoughts filled her mind, but only drove her further down the road of madness. “No! I deserve your cum! I’m your _slutty_ little night elf cocksleeve, your plump breeding bitch! She’s old and used up, I deserve your cum. Cum inside me! DO IT! BREEEEEED MEEEEEE!” she moaned as the pair began unloading their fat nuts deep into her.   
  
  
“You wanna get pregnant? Well here it is!” the first worgen growled, cock twitching as he shot rope after rope of thick semen into Shandris’ lovebox. His companion did the same, filling her bowels to the brim with hot seed. Her entire lower core flooded by viral worgen cum, Shandris felt like she was embraced by Elune, body heaving as the blissful warmth of being double-creampied settled into every nerve of her body. Legs weakened, she crumpled into a heap, jizz leaking from her abused holes now that there were no long big dicks to plug them up.  
  
  
“W-wha… you… you didn’t knot me....” Shandris’ voice trembled, still in a heap on the ground.  
  
  
“Nope.” A large furred and clawed foot stepped forwards, solidly on the side of Shandris’ head, pressing her into the ground painfully. “Once we knot you, your holes will be full and unfuckable for a few hours. So you’re going to have to earn it. As the alpha, I will be the one to knot your pussy and preserve the greatest chance of breeding you. But first,” he gestured to the 30 worgen in the area, some just standing around, others casually ravaging the horny elite sentinels accompanying their leader. “First you must fuck every man here. Every last one will get a chance to fuck you as they see fit. Twice or more if they wish. And only then will you get the honor of being knotted by me.” He lifted his foot off the sentinel leader and leaned down, fetid breath blasting her in the face. “Understand?”  
  
  
With nothing more than a determined look, Shandris simply stumbled into the muscular arms of another worgen and began grinding her ass against his crotch. She gestured to another few worgen nearby to approach. Before too long, she was the center of their tandem. Again, two cocks fucked her lower holes, one in her sopping pussy and the other deep in her ass. But now, knowing that quantity of cocks pleasured was the gatekeeper between her and getting the luscious knotting she so desired, she refocused her efforts on fucking as many cocks as possible. One in her mouth, which she deepthroated with the finesse of a well-practiced whore, and another two, one in each hand, giving messy, sloppy handjobs, her hand-eye coordination obviously suffering from being stuffed airtight with cocks. Taking the initiative, a few more worgen stepped up and rubbed their cocks against whatever little patches of skin weren’t being occupied, one even stroking himself off with her soft feet.  
  
  
She’d started on her hands and knees with worgen all huddled around her, but eventually being reamed from both ends hard and fast by hundreds of pounds of hard muscle and flesh was just too much for her frail elven form and she collapsed. With most of her body unavailable to fuck in that position, it simply wouldn’t do. So the assembled worgen simply picked her up and suspended her in mid-air, one holding her by the hips and legs, the other by her throat. Her arms and legs dangled uselessly unless someone wanted to use those unoccupied limbs to pleasure themselves. She mutely realized it when hands closed around her ankles and cocks rubbed against the soles of her bare feet. She felt weirdly honored that these animals would find as boring a surface as the bottoms of her feet to be nice enough to fuck, but really it was more for the novelty of the situation more so than anything else, and she enjoyed the exotic sensations.   
  
  
The ordeal went on for hours and hours, Shandris gritting her teeth when her mouth wasn’t full of wolf cock, enduring savage fucking from over two dozen worgen. They tagged in and out with ruthless efficiency. Her holes were never empty for long, and her throat was only given a break so she could wail and moan her pleasures mindlessly, only spurring the assembled gangbangers on further, before a bored worgen would once again claim her mouth as his fuckhole.   
  
  
When one of her holes filled with cum, she would only be allowed mere seconds to reprieve before another wogen took his place and continued the onslaught. Hot jizz splattered her from every direction, hosing her down. “HGUHGHHH… YESSSSSS … GIVE ME YOUR CUM!” Shandris screamed and moaned for more throughout, only concerned with getting off cock after cock. Which she did very well, as one after the other, and then a second time for some, the assembled men erupted their loads all over the moaning elf, sheets of hot white semen covering her entire body. Her hair stuck together in clumps, mixed with sweat and cum, framed her contorted face nicely. With so much jizz covering the once-proud sentinel, the remaining worgen were beginning to have trouble finding a fresh spot of skin to sully, soon abandoning that altogether, simply content to release on the elf wherever they pleased.  
  
  
For many, that involved dumping gallons of batter straight down her throat directly into her belly. Shandris choked down mouthful after mouthful of bitter, salty semen, violently throwing it back up periodically, much to the disgust of her lovers. Bubbles of disgusting cum formed around her mouth and nose, so much of it that she simply couldn’t handle it.  
  
  
“Fucking elf bitch,” one snarled. “We give you all this cum and you just throw it back up like that? Keep it down next time, cunt, or we’ll force you to drink it down again!”  
  
  
Mind completely gone, Shandris could do nothing but desperately nod, before another set of cocks unloaded deep into her, her entire body serving as a cum-repository for the worgen. So far gone she was, she barely noticed the biggest cock of the lot starting to fuck her. The entire pack, satisfied, departed and went off to find fresh, or at least somewhat fresh night elf wombs to fill up, leaving the alpha to finally claim his prize personally.   
  
  
His long dripping tongue slapped Shandris across the face, leaving stinking lines of thick drool. “You’re mine now, little elf,” he growled into her long ear. He held up her small body, hands full of her ass, lifting up and dropping her back down on his bitch-breaker again and again.  
  
  
Shandris could do nothing by scream in mindbending pleasure as finally the alpha’s big fucking cock was rearranging her guts. In the heat of blowbanging a good dozen hung worgen to completion multiple times each, she’d completely forgotten about the sweet prize awaiting her at the finish line. “Ohhhhh… YES! HARDER! MORE!” she cried, finding a little more strength in her voice to continue her elated responses. Her legs hung limp in the air, bouncing wildly as she was impaled. Her arms desperately grabbed behind her, wrapping around the worgen, clinging on for dear light as she was held in the air purely by his strength as she was borderline flung around. Her tits, nowhere near as perfect as her adopted mother’s but still very impressive in their own right, jiggled nicely as her body bounced up and down. “Oh, you big FUCKING ANIMAL! YESSSS! JUST LIKE THAT! USE MEEE- HRULRLLKKK!” Her screams of delight were finally cut off as the alpha, tired of hearing her drivel, slid his tongue deep into her mouth and throat. He felt her own tongue jostle desperately to remove the invader, but like every other physical aspect between the two, the small elf had no chance and the worgen claimed her mouth as well. Not that she really minded, and her eyes rolled in their sockets as she was fucked from both ends by the same worgen. Her sex burned even hotter and she could sense the end coming.   
  
  
“If I do it, you’re mine now,” the alpha purred, completely relaxed knowing how completely vulnerable the night elf soldier was. “You won’t be a leader anymore. Or a soldier. Or even a thinking, individual elf. You’ll be my personal toy. Just a warm piece of meat, nothing more. 24 hours a day, you’ll be by my side and anytime I wish, I’ll rip off whatever clothes you’re wearing and fuck you however and where I want. You’ll drink so much cum every day you won’t need food. Your sole purpose in life will be to serve me. Understand?”  
  
  
“HUHRHGHH… YES! YES! I’LL DO IT ALL. I’M YOURS, I’M YOURS! JUST KNOT ME! KNOTTTT MEEEEEE!” she shrieked as her mate came hard, jamming his entire red member all the way into her depths. She could feel her insides pulsing, pushed aside to accommodate the overbearing invader, stretching as the alpha claimed her body so she would never be the same again. The head of his cock pushed into Shandris’ womb, poking into it and released a torrent of burning seed. The warm filled her up completely and left her in a maddeningly dizzy state, her tongue hanging out, drooling over herself in delirium, and as the knot expanded inside her as she was promised, the last vestiges of resistance or dignity crumbled. “Ohhhhhhh yessssss … just like thaaaaaat …” she cooed, abused pussy clenching tight around her lover’s hard knot, as his hands squeezed her asscheeks hard, rewarding her enduring his harsh fucking. Her insides drenched and stretched out by an inflated knot, her mind broken and turned into a drooling mess, Shandris found herself completely in a mind-broken stupor of post-fuck glory. She was his now, a cum-drunk breeding bitch, good for nothing but pumping out half-pups like a good night elf. Soldiering as a Sentinel was a waste, she had men to take care of that, she realized. Her true place was here, thick worgen jizz pumped inside her, pleasing her master with her lithe body. So pleasing was she to men’s eyes and cocks, why did she ever consider doing anything else?  
  
  
Coming off the blissful high of being knotted, she tilted her head up and licked at her master’s jaws, bathing in the fetid carnivorous stench that made her heart pound in fearful lust. “How long will we have to stay like this …?”   
  
  
“A few hours, at least. Why, you starting to regret this?” the worgen teased.  
  
  
“No, I just don’t .... think I can wait that long,” Shandris begged. “Finger my asshole in the meantime?”  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
“MURULUULRRFFF! GLLURURKRKKK .... HURULRULURLKK!” Jaina Proudmoore found herself suspended upside down, throat filled with a giant worgen cock while its owner’s thick tongue slurped away at her dripping pussy. Unlike her Alliance counterparts who preferred quality over quantity, Jaina immediately honed in on the biggest, most menacing monster she saw out of the first group that arrived at Theramore, and practically dragged him into a nearby alleyway. The hulking beast had no qualms, voraciously ripping her expensive mage robes into a pile of beautiful shreds in the muddy alley, barely giving the archmage a moment to complain before shoving his veiny cock deep into her throat.   
  
  
And now she was right where she wanted to be, in the arms of a powerful lover ready to make her feel good, the added atmosphere and taboo of being completely exposed in a dirty alley, with only the faint shadows veiling the pair making her all the wetter. At any time, someone could walk in and see the scandalous sight. Her friends had always suspected what sort of wanton whore she really was, holding tight _relationships_ with orcs and dragons. No wonder she couldn’t control the giga-autist turbo-virgin Garrosh the same way she kept Thrall on a cock-length leash. But rumors and hearsay was all there was, it wasn’t like she’d been stripping in the bars or lap dancing, sucking cocks under tables. Often enough to be recognized, anyway.   
  
  
But now, deep down inside, she wanted to be exposed, to reveal to her city and the world that Jain Proudmoore, daughter of the sea, Archmage of the Kirin Tor was just a dumb slut for big cocks, degrading herself to be nothing more than a cumrag to be used and thrown away by animals, no less. Jaina loved cocks. Not humans, of course. Arthas was pathetic enough, and the first time she’d met Thrall she experienced was real sex was like. Bent over a table, crushed breathlessly by 250 pounds of hard muscle, all sense of composure and reason fucked out of her. Lusting for more, Jaina frequently spent long trips at all the Horde capitals, especially giving lots of love to the orcs, tauren, trolls, never was it difficult to find a pack of bored men willing to fuck a pretty blond human. Negotiations with the various Horde leaders rarely amounted to anything more than poorly disguised booty calls, Jaina usually getting naked before the doors closed. After which, the voracious human girl would roam the streets, taking center stage at a few public gangbangs before finally sating herself and teleporting back home, warm and filled with a few dozen loads of Horde cum. Amazing experiences as those were, even orc cock couldn’t match up to these worgen. They were good enough without better options, but even orcs didn’t have the strength or stamina to truly ruin her the way these worgen could.  
  
  
The alpha worgen slurped loudly as he ravaged her puffy folds with his elongated tongue, eating her out with savage speed and precision. He held her upside down against the wall by her ankles, spreading her legs wide apart. The blood rushing to Jaina’s head dizzied her and the monstrous prick filling her throat and blocking her from oxygen certainly didn’t help. She pressed her head against the dirty alley wall, straining her neck as her assailant rammed his crotch against her face hard and fast. If she ever relaxed, the worgen would likely bash her skull open against the bricks. The intensity of being facefucked so hard and messy kept her mind a foggy whirlwind of brainless lust and carnal desire. Her pale legs twitched and writhed in his tight grip as she was fucked from both ends, incredible pleasure overwhelming her senses. She wanted it so fucking badly.   
  
  
She squirmed and strained, and her muscles tightened and quivered as she came from the rough pussyeating, moaning best she could with such a big cock plugging up her throat. Sensing her orgasm, the worgen pulled out abruptly, allowing Jaina’s moans to spill out unimpeded.   
  
  
“Careful, slut, someone might hear you…” the worgen mocked. “You wouldn’t want all of Theramoore to know how much of a whore their leader is, now would you?”  
  
  
“I-I-” Jaina stammered, still mentally not all there after such a mind-breaking fuck. “J-just give me more…”  
  
  
 _Just a few minutes later…_  
  
  
“I’M IN LOVE WITH BIG WORGEN COCKS!” Jaina screamed. “YESSSSS! MORE!” She was sandwiched between three worgen, two cocks buried in her gaping pussy and a third probing deep into her asshole. More importantly, the four were gathered in the middle of the town square. A small crowd had gathered, including a few concerned soldiers who attempted to break them up, before being told off by Jaina. More and more spectators gathered by the commotion in time to see their dear leader break.  
  
  
“What are you?” one of the worgen snarled, its rancid breath curdling in her nostrils.  
  
  
“I’M A DUMB FUCKING WHORE! A STUPID PIECE OF MEAT! A CUMRAG FOR BIG WORGEN COCKS!” Jaina screamed in reply, before rubbing her face against the worgen’s toothy maw, sluttily running her fat lips and tongue all over the animal’s dirty teeth and tongue. "HGUUHHGUHGNNN … I LOVE IT SO MUCH!"  
  
  
A hand yanked roughly on her hair, jerking her neck backwards painfully. “And do you have anything to announce to your people of Theramore?” the worgen taunted.  
  
  
“C-CITIZENS OF THERAMORE...W-WOMEN MOST OF ALL!” she cried out to the assembled crowds. “YOU MUST MAKE OUR NEW GUESTS WELCOME! ANY WORGEN THAT REQUESTS SEX FROM YOU MUST BE FULFILLED! ALL PUBLIC INDECENCY LAWS ARE SUSPENDED FOR WORGEN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!”  
  
  
“Good girl,” the worgen laughed. “A fine leader. Don’t worry, your female citizens are about to have the time of their lives. As are you…”  
  
  
And so, spurred on by their benevolent leader, Theramore went the way of the night elf homeland, a mess of orgies, small human women gangbanged out in the open by hordes of hung worgen monsters. Shopkeepers were bent over their counters and wares, the entirety of the female barracks transformed into a makeshift brothel with the soldiers stripped of their armor and passed around like common whores, and Jaina Proudwhore at the center of it all, her holes ravaged loudly by crowds of worgen. Eventually as the sun set, Jaina grabbed a few brutes for herself and brought them back to her private quarters, for a full day of sweaty sex and creampies wasn’t enough to satisfy her; she wanted to be fucked until she was completely unconscious, and wake up in the morning being rammed in every hole like nothing had happened. Of course, the worgen were more than happy to fulfill her depraved requests.  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
“Stupid mutts,” Valeera Sanguinar turned up her nose and cursed in her native tongue. The blood elf thought little of worgen, always considering them little more than animals. But now Varian had fully accepted them into the Alliance, their case most heavily backed by the matriarch. The reason Tyrande wanted horny, big-dicked brutes in the Alliance was the worst-kept secret at this point, made even more obvious by her generous offer of having their new allies live in Darnassus. Guess this is what happens when your men have a habit of disappearing for centuries at a time. One couldn’t walk 3 feet without bumping into a night elf woman loudly being bred by a group of eager worgen.   
  
  
And Valeera had done just that, stepping into a sweets shop only to find the owner, a leggy blue elf being bent over the counter by a grey-haired worgen. Another one, with darker fur stood into front of the quaking elf, claws wrapped firmly around her purple hair while pumping his member deep into her throat, rivers of precum and saliva dripping onto the floor.   
  
  
Trying to ignore the messy noises coming from the copulating trio, Valeera haughtily strolled over to the counter with a sack of dark chocolates, she stood a good 3 feet away, wondering how to approach.   
  
  
Noticing her presence, the dark-furred worgen turned away from the slutty night elf swallowing his cock and leered at the blood elf.  
  
  
“Didn’t think I’d find a pink-skin here… you looking for _something?_ ” he laughed.   
  
  
Valeera turned up her nose, but the musky, unmistakable odor of hard, messy breeding and big, viril cocks filled her sensitive nostrils and wetted her panties. _No! I’m not going to submit to ...them!_ Valeera’s mind raced, trying to keep her composure. “Nothing from you stinking beasts.” She tossed a few coins onto the counter and turned to leave.  
  
  
The worgen simply laughed again. “Aw, look at her, trying to be cold. C’mon girl, you pinkies have your reputation for a reason, you know? Nothing wrong with upholding it...”  
  
  
Valeera turned in a rage. “What the fuck did you say?!”  
  
  
“You elf girls are sluts for big cocks. Whenever we take female Horde prisoners, a tauren or orc or troll might take a week of rape to break. But blood elves come to us already broken. One sniff of a superior beastly man and you fall to your knees begging to be fucked. The prison compounds are nothing more than breeding stocks after excursions into your homelands, and our soldiers are practically encouraged to take as many female prisoners as possible as … moral supplements. And you might have heard we hang some of those prisoners. But the truth is, sometimes some stupid chud leaves his dick in her throat for too long and she chokes to death. We could send back their mangled bodies, bloated with cum, but leadership frowns on it. So we just say we hanged them instead, for _war crimes_ or whatever.” Looking at Valeera’s simmering rage again, he simply chuckled. “Hey, I’ve said nothing but the truth. One sniff of my cock and you’ll be nothing but a cockdrunk whore. You’ll see for yourself.”  
  
  
“I-” She choked on her words, unable to speak. He was right, of course. Blood elf women were notorious sluts, filling their pussies with anything that had a pulse. And sometimes not even that, as Sylvanas had ensured during the occasional _diplomatic meeting_. _B-but i-i …_ _FUCK! Why do their cocks have to smell so fucking GOOD?!_  
  
  
Seeing her frozen in indecision, the worgen advanced on her, making their decision in her stead. They took position, the dark-furred one in front and the grey one behind. The dark worgen grabbed her by the shoulders and slobbered his long tongue all over the elf’s face, leaving behind rivers of hot saliva. Meanwhile, the grey worgen kelt down and tore away Valeera’s clothing below the waist, ripping through her soaked panties. He spread her soft, full buttcheeks and began applying similar oral lavishing on her bountiful ass. “Never met an elf with an ass I didn’t want to destroy.” he growled between licks.  
  
  
The first worgen laughed. “I prefer watching your face, you know. That’s how we make such a good pair, he takes you from the back and me from the front. I like to see the exact moment when your face changes and you admit there’s nothing in the world tastier than a big worgen dick. No drink sweeter than a dose of cream straight from my balls.” He grabbed at and clawed at her tits, through her still intact shirt and bra, with a roughness fitting of his beastly form. “And some jiggly tits are always nice too. Nice to see you’ll have plenty of milk to feed our brats.”  
  
  
Even at being so roughly and lewdly violated, Valeera could do nothing but stand there, shaking as two fat tongues slobbered all over her. _F-fuck, I need to leave, I need to run, I-I need … I need… I NEED THAT COCK!_ The dirty musk of recently fucked cocks overpowered her mental capacity and she subconsciously began grinding her fat, pale ass against the worgen’s face. Small, quiet moans escaped her lips as the pair ravaged her entire body, covering her with a thick layer of stinking wolf saliva. Claws dug into her clothes and ripped apart, spilling her beautiful chest out in the cold air while her pussy was allowed to drip in anticipation unimpeded onto the floor. Her beautiful pink breasts exposed to the world, nipples hard enough to cut glass.  
  
  
“Wow, she’s really getting into it!” the grey worgen laughed.  
  
  
“What do you want. Slut?” the dark worgen asked, roughly groping Valeera’s tits, much to her delight.  
  
  
“I-I …” she stammered, on the verge of losing control already. _I want you to fuck off!_ , her mind screamed, but spoke with a timid voice instead. “I want you to fuck me…”  
  
  
“That easy, huh?” With that, the dark worgen crudely grabbed the back of the elf’s head and shoved her down, practically into the ground. Meanwhile, the grey worgen grabbed her thighs instead and lifted them, and in a second, Valeera was lifted completely off the ground and parallel to it, suspended entirely by the worgen pair. She opened her mouth to complain, but got off no words at all before the biggest cocks she’d ever seen shunted themselves deep into her throat and asshole. At least a foot each of throbbing wolfcock bulged out her throat obscenely as it entered, while a similarly sized prick stretched out her ass until it practically gaped.   
  
  
Valeera’s eyes exploded open at the sudden intrusion, and even though this was exactly what she wanted, she couldn’t help but attempt to scream in surprise. But with a sufficiently large penis clogging up her windpipe, no noise came out at all. And now the worgen were in position to make their blood elf their bitch.   
  
  
Precariously, both took their hands off of Valeera, leaving her entirely suspended on their dicks, in true spitroast fashion. Though Valeera was a small woman and didn’t weigh much, it was still an uncomfortable feeling to be completely suspended in midair by her throat and asshole. All the discomfort when away though as they began to fuck her. Without touching Valeera with their hands, the worgen instead simply bucked their hips forwards and backwards in tandem, swinging their warm little cocksleeve between them with each thrust.   
  
  
_F-FUCK it feels GOOD!_ Whatever semblance of control Valeera still had on herself was completely gone by this point. Of course she wasn’t new to rough gangbangs, after all, Broll and Varian had used her on a nightly basis as stress-relief, and she was more than experienced handling a multitude of cocks of a multitude of races at a time. While her compatriots would fight out of any situation, Valeera frequently found herself exchanging her body for whatever she needed. Being used callously as little more than a warm, whimpering fleshlight though, was far greater than pretending to orgasm after riding some fat limp-dick dwarf for a new knife set. More than just a hot slice of meat, however, she was good at fucking. So good that it took less than a year under her instruction and body for Anduin to turn from a limp-dicked, gun-shy, one-pump-chump into a notorious stud that could extract ridiculous terms from any female diplomat with his cock.  
  
  
So two worgen shouldn’t have been too far outside her wheelhouse, but she was simply unprepared for the depravity of it all. Her juicy tits bounced as her body swung precariously, entirely suspended by big worgen cocks. Her hands reached down for her sopping folds, rubbing vigorously at the unoccupied hole while the worgen’s gigantic balls slapped against her hands with every hard thrust. Her slim elf fingers were nothing compared to thick, meaty worgen cocks however, and her pussy ached with desire, leaking juices like a waterfall, but her wogen lovers knew what they were doing and left her best hole completely untouched.   
  
  
_Oh, by the light, I’m g-gonna cum with an empty pussy!_ Only a second after her shameful revelation, Valeera did just that, her entire body shaking hard, moans traveling up the worgen’s shaft as vibrations from her throat, and her body lit on fire with undeniable bliss as she came hard. Her limbs tightened, shaking with tension as she came her brains out, juices spraying from her untouched taint, right onto the floor. The worgen noticed, of course, and began taunting her, Valeera’s face quickly flushing hard as she was abused.   
  
  
“Even the biggest sluts I’ve had never came from being ass-fucked,” one of them mocked. “Blood elf bitches really are something else.”  
  
  
Valeera’s face burned in shame, she wanted to make the worgen duo pay for humiliating her and her race, but their cocks were just too good. She wanted to hang there forever, impaled on the pair of hot worgen dicks, laid low and bare for the world to see. But just as she was finally accepting her fate, the worgen couldn’t hold back any further and hilted themselves deep into her one last time, filling her up further than she’d even been filled up before as their cocks began discharging their gooey load. If the night elf shopkeeper had been creamed by the pair earlier, Valeera couldn’t tell, as unbelievable amounts of cum spilled into her bowels and stomach. She was filled with lewd warmth, hot and delicious sperm, and she craved it. So much so that when the pair unceremoniously dumped their toy onto the ground in a filth heap, Valeera used all of her strength to crawl up to them, begging in her eyes.  
  
  
“Againnn .... morreee ...” she moaned. “Please, f-fuck me again… I’ve never had anything like that before ... please, I can’t live without your cocks…”  
  
  
The grey worgen roughly gripped the limp elf by her hair and yanked her up. “Only if you admit what you are. Admit you blood elves are nothing more than stupid cumrags. Beg for your superior men to fuck you properly.”  
  
  
“Yesss … blood elves are all sluts for big cocks…” Valeera slurred, barely conscious of what she was saying. “We joined the horde for big orc and tauren cocks to fuck, but worgen were the true superior men all along …” She continued, even as she felt two pairs of furry, clawed hands grabbing at her ass. “Huhghghgh…” she groaned as she felt two bulging cockheads press against her puckered asshole. “B-both of you …?”  
  
  
“Unless you changed your mind, of course. Two worgen cocks are a lot to handle for a small elf like you...” he taunted.  
  
  
Eager to prove to her sworn enemies just how slutty she could be, Valeera bucked hips backwards, sinking their cocks a good few inches into her ass. Her eyes watered in pain, but she simply fought through it, even continuing her lewd rambles in the meantime.   
  
  
“The elf armies are just a sham,” she moaned as the cocks began sliding in and out of her vise-like ass, stretching it so painfully but also exactly what she wanted. “We surrender at the first opportunity, just aching to be raped in a prisoner-of-war camp. Even during the troll wars, women came back from being captured weak at the knees, barely able to stand, but still eager to go back out to be raped some more. And now that you’ve joined the Alliance, I doubt Silvermoon will be offering much resistance to you… as long as you marched in with those beautiful cocks hanging out…” Valeera was hysterical at this point, bouncing dumbly on two cocks forcing her once-tight butt gaping wide. _Joining the Alliance turned out to be the right move after all..._  
  
  
\-------------------------  
  
  
 _Picked a great time to visit, didn’t I?_   
  
  
Vereesa Windrunner knocked on the door to Jaina’s quarters. Having just returned to Stormwind after a few months in the field, she had no idea why there were so many worgen running around all of a sudden. She was simply looking to spend some time with her friend, but maybe Jaina could explain the situations with their new allies.   
  
  
Suddenly a muffled scream coming from behind the door sprung Vereesa into action. She kicked down the wooden door with a sliver of magic-induced strength and bolted inside, only to recoil in horror.   
  
  
Jaina practically couldn’t be seen under the disgusting mess of fur and worgen limps, only her gold and silver hair hanging out from the bed. Plugged airtight, with two pulsing red cocks buried in her pussy, one in her ass, and even more filling her hands and mouth, Veressa couldn’t believe her eyes.   
  
  
“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Veressa screamed dangerous, magic flashing from her hands.  
  
  
Jaina, having been completely oblivious to her friend entering, eyes widened and she pulled off the massive beast cock she was choking down. “Wait! Veressa, this-” her face turned red as she struggled to explain. “I-I … this, we-”  
  
  
“She begged us for it. Begged on her hands and knees. We creampied her holes, she still begged for me,” the alpha worgen chuckled, before grabbing Jaina’s dirtied platinum blond hair and forcing her back onto his dick. Jaina did nothing to resist, and began loudly and messily throating her master again. “Look at her!”  
  
  
Veressa stepped forwards hesitantly. “J-Jaina?”  
  
  
The blond woman, mouth still occupied, could only reach out with her one free hand, which Veressa took, before immediately recoiling as her hand was smeared with cold worgen cum. Jaina’s entire body was a wasteland, looking like she recently stepped out of a cumbath. Every inch of her body was covered in stinking worgen fluids.   
  
  
“Jaina, I’m sorry, I-I can’t… not so soon after … I still have twin sons at home-” her words were cut off as a wave of energy erupted from Jaina’s still outstretched hand and washed over her, and she felt the change immediately. “Jaina?! I-I can’t spellcast? Wh-what did you-”  
  
  
Again her words were cut off when two worgen sprung out and grabbed her, before dumping her onto the bed as well. The blond-haired archmage gripped the ranger by the head as her worgen began tearing away her clothes. She pressed Veressa’s head down against her and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Jaina held it for a long time, even as Veressa, uneasy at the thick taste of stale worgen semen still hanging off of Jaina’s lips, tried to push back. Eventually, she relented and reciprocated, twisting her clean tongue against Jaina’s abused one, dirtying the tender kiss even more. Cold, sticky cum stuck to her from ever inch of Jaina’s skin, the blond human clearly having been laying here getting used as a stupid cumrag for quite some time now.  
  
  
“Jaina … what are you doing?” Veressa asked, tone low and quiet.  
  
  
“I know you’ve been having a hard time, with your husband’s passing…” Jaina cooed softly, pressing their bodies together, feeling Veressa’s hardening nipples abrading roughly against her own, even through Veressa’s shirt, settling her hands against the curves of her ass and hips. “Stay here with me… stay here and feel good with me… you won’t have to do anything… they’ll make you feel good…”  
  
  
Veressa’s heart pounded, Jaina easily feeling her breath quicken and her body trembling. “I… I-I c-can’t…” she faltered. “I-”  
  
  
Jaina pressed her closer, gently biting on her lower lip. “Just me then. Not my … friends, for now. Just be with me… I’ll make you feel good … as friends…” she whispered, almost comically, considering how much dirty worgen semen had already been deposited in and on her.  
  
  
Veressa hesitated again, before giving up and sinking into a kiss herself. “Oh, J-Jaina…” she moaned as she felt warm, sticky fingers pull aside her underwear and ever so gently press against her womanhood. This wouldn’t be the first time Jaina was roping her into her sexual adventures, just by far the most depraved. The first few nights were just girls having fun, some pussy-eating and rimming between friends. It devolved quickly when the magical dildos and conjured cocks came out, made even more intense with spectral chains and arcane gags. Ronin had been okay with it, being close friends with Jaina and participating himself occasionally. What they didn’t tell him were the periodic trips to Orgrimmar and other Horde cities. While Jaina was at the center of most of those gangbangs, filled by all sizes and shapes of foreign cocks, Veressa stayed more on the outside, but had plenty of cock and cum nevertheless. But those were always with a purpose, she told herself, they were negotiating for advantages for the Alliance. But this? This was for nothing more than personal pleasure, and Veressa felt pangs of guilt for indulging.   
  
  
_Just a few minutes later…_  
  
  
“OH F-FUCK!” Veressa pitched her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as a foot of rock-hard worgen fuckmeat plunged into her asshole. Her body was suspended upside down in midair, her face buried between Jaina’s sweaty thighs, while worgen squatted on either side of her and shunted their cocks deep into her holes. Like any elf woman, the maddening musk of sexed up worgen was too much for her, and only minutes after recoiling in disgust at the sight of naked worgen cocks, she was sluttily begging to have them inside of her.  
  
  
“Y-you’re all SO FUCKING GOOOOOD!” she howled, “YESSSS! FUCK! I LOVE YOUR BIG FUCKING COCKS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEE!”   
  
  
Jaina snapped her fingers, gesturing at the two worgen plowing balls-deep into the elf. “You better give her the best fucking sex of her life. She’s very special to me and if you fail, I’ll castrate you myself!”  
  
  
Unsure if she was serious, but unwilling to find out, the assembled worgen redoubled their efforts, fucking Veressa’s sexy, nubile body with absolutely no mercy, pounding into her with such force that she felt like she was about to break. And of course, Veressa loved it, moaning her appreciation into Jaina’s pussy as she licked the cum from it, voice muffled but still clear enough for everyone to understand just how far gone she was. “Yes, yes, f-fuck me harder! More! This is so much better than I’ve ever had!”  
  
  
“Better than your late husband?” the alpha worgen taunted.  
  
  
Jaina was halfway through muttering an incantation that would’ve scorched his cock to ashes when Veressa simply screamed her approval. “Yes! So much better! His tiny human penis could barely reach half as far as you… his weak, inferior sperm too … he fucked me raw night after night for years and years before I could get pregnant … if you left even a drop of semen inside my womb I’d instantly be bearing your litter… I’m a slut for big worgen cocks now! I can never go back to humans or elves again!”  
  
  
Jaina, almost a little shook by how quickly Veressa had turned, shrugged regardless and continued making sloppy love to her friend. She took the elf’s ears and pinned her head tightly between her own shapy thighs, hot pressure turning her face red. She looked down at her, smiling and touching at her hair as Veressa’s face contorted into every visage of burning bliss imaginable.   
  
  
The elf’s holes were just too good, and the worgen couldn’t last. As seed began shooting deep into her, Veressa goaded them on. “Yes! Cum inside me, just like that! Fill me up! Breed me! BREED ME! KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR BIG WORGEN COCKS!” She was quickly losing herself, originally intending to partake in a little harmless fun with her friend, but now she couldn’t help but admit she was addicted. Addicted to superior worgen cocks that could fill her up and make her feel good. As their thick, goopy semen filled her cunt and asshole, she turned up her face, red and hot, to face her lover. Jaina looked down at her and grinned, before snapping her fingers. The worgen shuffled, and fresh cock began probing at her holes, Veressa moaning in bliss at the fresh meat.   
  
  
The pair stayed there for hours, Jaina manipulating her magic chains to ensure all manner of hot and exotic positions for Veressa, keeping her entertained throughout. As a few of the worgen tired and retreated, more entered the archmage’s quarters and took their place, ensuring a fresh supply of hard cocks and full balls for the pair. The widow and her lover took cock after cock, load after load. Finally, after what felt like forty different men and a few litres of cum, Veressa collapsed into Jaina’s soft arms exhausted to the bone.  
  
  
“...thanks for bringing me into this, Jaina. It was exactly what I needed,” she confessed.  
  
  
Jaina captured her mouth in a deep kiss as a response. “I knew you just needed something to distract you, babe. Now stay awhile, we’ve a few dozen more men waiting for us in the morning. In the meantime, I’m about to make a _meal_ out of your ass...”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more sexy ladies get in on the fun.

The influx of Worgen joining had other impacts beyond the Alliance itself. Numerous ruthless criminals were also freed, originally sent out to fight the Forsaken, but now there was no way to keep them under leash. As such, the gorgeous Vanessa VanCleef, queen of the Defias, found herself dealing with a whole influx of new recruits, all murders and thieves, willing to put their services to the Brotherhood in exchange for coin. Or other _compensation_.

“Wait your fucking turns!” Vanessa snarled, slapping away a throbbing worgen cock that was poking at her shoulder. She already had one in her mouth and wore the cum from a few before that on her face. The bandit queen of the Defias knelt in front of the long line of new worgen recruits, blowing them one by one. They’d proven to be quite useful, but Vanessa didn’t think they’d all choose the second payment option. _Fucking dogs,_ _not a single one took the gold option_ _?_ _Well, at least I can keep it all for myself._ She burned with shame, taking in these monsters admittedly huge and delicious cocks one after the other, just to keep her little empire together. Luckily, her loyal bodyguard, Admiral Ripsnarl was watching and would keep these horndogs in line. Fully clothed thought she was, her red uniform did little to hide her sculpted thighs and beautiful ass, and she shuttered uncomfortably as she imagined the horde of wolfmen lusting after it and what they would do to her if given the chance.

“We’re gonna be here all day at this rate!” One complained from the back of the line.

“Hey wait a second,” The second worgen in line came to a shocking realization. “We’re criminals, right? So why the fuck are we following her rules?”

“Cause if you don’t, Ripsnarl will cut off all your- ARUGHHGHH!” her threats were cut off by a shriek as she felt her loyal worgen bodyguard’s claws spread her ass-cheeks. “R-Ripsnarl, w-what the fuck are you doing?!”

“You,” he leered. “We’ve got enough worgen here now to take over, I think. The Defias is ours now. And what use do I have for a sexy little rape-bait human bitch now, other than a fuck-toy?”

Vanessa screamed as he plunged his cock balls-deep into her pussy in one fell swoop, her tight human slit squeezing him with incredible heat and pressure. This wasn’t the first time she was taking her loyal servant’s cock, having quite frequently used her delicious body as a means to her ends.  One way or another, she was always in control, even when her lovers thought she wasn’t.  Whether blowing Stormwind guards to get them to look the other way, or a riding a nobleman’s youthful son to completion before robbing the estate blind while he dozed, Vanessa did it all of her own volition.  But the cold realization with a crowd of worgen, each easily outweighing her by three times,  this was something else entirely. S he was exactly what they wanted her to be. And it seemed like they wanted her to be their  tight human fuck-toy.

The first cock began fucking her throat again, making her eyes water now that the worgen could dictate the tempo of his movements, wrestling control from Vanessa with Ripsnarl’s encouragement. “Don’t let her protests fool you, this hot little bitch was made for worgen cocks!” Ripsnarl laughed. “She always pretends to dislike it at first, but one taste and she begs for my knot. Isn’t that right, Miss VanCunt?”

Vanessa’s face burned bright red partly in shame, party due to the rough facefucking she was subjected to. She couldn’t deny it, many bored nights she went to Ripsnarl’s quarters, stumbling out hours later with the her ass sore and holes dripping, streaks of cum on her face or hair. She knew how virile and ready to fuck at any moment worgen were, and frequently took advantage of it. Too frequently, apparently, as she knew of her degrading nickname given by Ripsnarl, hearing it behind her back, but never refuting it openly. And now it seemed a whole lot more men knew of her indiscretions.

Vanessa’s puffy cunt lips being shoved apart by Ripsnarl’s familiar cock, combined with a similarly sized monster shoved down her gullet, both rock-hard, throbbing members ruining her ability to think clearly. Her nose overpowered with the musky scent of unwashed worgen and lewd sweat, clouding her thoughts all the more. The primal part of her brain persuading her to just give in, be the animals’ cock-puppet was growing louder.  She loved it, every moment. The way her throat bulged out painfully, the large, clawed hands groping her rear and spreading her cheeks, the leering and taunting from the other worgen waiting their turn, she never imagined being in the centre of a  beastly breeding orgy could feel so incredible. And why not? If one Ripsnarl could make her cum a dozen times a night, scream and wail like  the banshee slut, begging oh-so-indecently for his knot, what would become of VanCleef after a room full of Ripsnarls? A permanent name change to ‘VanC unt ’ might have been on the cards. 

Determined to find out, Vanessa dove head-first into the madness. Figuratively, of course, as the madness was currently twitching and cumming into her belly. Eyes wide in surprise, she grabbed onto the monster’s furred thighs and lodged herself forwards, barely necessary as the worgen grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face hard into his crotch regardless. Either way, the eagerness with which she impaled herself did not go unnoticed, and as she admitted her defeat and swallowed him down, every last drop without fail, the hot, thick cream settling into his belly, more worgen stepped up and Vanessa welcomed them. He plundered her throat even while cumming huge loads, shooting a rope of burning cum with each thrust forwards. Only after a dozen such pumps did he lodge himself all the way into her oesophagus, twitching as the last bits of seed dipped out.

“Hughghnnnn...” she moaned throatily as the softening cock pulled out of her, a long string of spit and cum dangling from her lips and falling onto her tits. “Worgen cock... hughgnnn... it’s so good!” she cried out, grunting in interruption as Ripsnarl continued pounding her pussy without pause. “More... more cocks... please! Make me your breeding bitch! I love your big furry dicks!”

As more worgen stepped up to fulfill her desires, Ripsnarl pulled out of her sopping cunt and finished on her bountiful rear, a few ropes of hot cum sticking onto her ass, a generous gift from her ex-second-in-command. “ You boys can knot her first.  I’ve bred this womb so many times we ended up employing  an abortion mage full-time,” Ripsnarl mocked. “ So go ahead, fill her up!”

Not needing any more encouragement, and quite frankly, not giving a damn about whether VanClit got knocked up with a nice litter in the first place, Vanessa felt more big worgen cocks pressing her petals aside and sinking into her hot channel as she was picked up off the ground. A second cock pressed against her not-as-abused, but certainly experienced asshole, spreading her cheeks again. Sandwiched between two massive worgen beasts and all of their fur and muscle, Vanessa trembled like a bitch in heat in anticipation, letting out a guttural shriek as she was double-impaled. Wrapping her arms and legs around the giant beast in front of her in natural reaction to being bred, barely able to reach all the way around so undersized the human woman was compared to her lovers, Vanessa was in nothing short of ecstasy  as the worgen began fucking her pussy and asshole in tandem. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” Vanessa screamed, so quickly turning into a mindless slut like so many other female citizens of Azeroth. “Y-you’re ripping my ass open! It’s too good!”

Vanessa’s big, delicious ass quaked as it was pounded, jiggling mesmerizingly. Even as two clawed hands gripped it tightly, the beautiful fatty cheeks still bounced noticeably, as expected of Vanessa’s greatest assets. Her  bouncy  tits fantastic of course,  fat, juicy cock-kissing lips with the skill to match, her lithe, athletic yet curvy body would easily fetch her a king’s ransom in tips every night in a high-class strip club, but it was her hips and her ass, so gorgeous, so curvy, so tantalizing  peeking out from under her tabard , it was no wonder the assembled worgen all forwent a gold payment for a turn fucking it. And it was every bit as good fucking it as one would imagine,  squeezing their cocks like nothing else, a hot, tight passage they couldn’t help but slam into with all of their might . So hot and tight, her soft skin tingling at the touch, twitching as the worgen man-handled her with ease and rough callousness. 

Still, the bandit leader could take it, Vanessa taking their cocks like an absolute pro, flexing her core, grinding against them best she could, making her body as appealing a piece of meat to enjoy as she possibly could. And she was certainly appealing. The two worgen double-penetrating her were no strangers to raping human women, hell they’d even fucked a few with consent (how rare that seems to be around here), but none had come close to fucking them back with a level of enthusiasm approaching the young VanCockslut. Human women loved worgen cock, even if a few were too stubborn to admit it, after a few hours of relentless mating their orgasms spoke for themselves. Adventurers, guards, any women in a position to be taken advantage of by worgen criminals usually found themselves in exact that position, pinned to the ground or a wall, clothes torn away roughly by sharp claws, before being pounded into submission by the oversized monsters. Even the sluttiest of sluts, pursuing worgen solely for the chance to be fucked, begging to have their assholes knotted were used up and uninteresting, bodies wasted after years of fucking orcs and trolls. Yet Vanessa’s body was as perfect as the day she turned eighteen, especially her flawless ass, as tight and magnificent a fuck as any fresh virgin, with all the experience and skills of a royal concubine. The worgen cursed, practically disappointed he would eventually have to bust in this beautiful ass and give someone else a turn. He’d honestly would’ve been happy spending an entire week fucking if he could.

“Fuck, you really love getting your ass pounded, don’t you?” The worgen leered. “Pretty tight for such a butt-slut!”

“Yesssss, yessss! My sexy little human body was built for taking your cocks!” She howled, tilting her head back in loving cries. “Keep fucking meee!”

Vanessa pussy was just as good, amazingly hot and tight, no evidence of it’s owner being the insatiable slut she was, squelching and clenching the invading member, lewd noises and juices escaping with each hard thrust.  Certainly wetter than her rear, practically a sopping, messy waterfall of love juices dripping down her leg, evidence of just how much she was enjoying every last moment. The worgen’s pointed prick, throbbing red and thick, bumped into every sensitive nerve inside her walls, igniting her core with mind-blowing pleasure with every slight motion. She’d experimented with orcs and trolls of course, as any young woman in Azeroth, but even they paled in comparison to just how primal a fucking worgen could inflict, and humans and elves, forget it! Vanessa’s last few functioning brain cells pieced together enough to realize she was broken now, a slave to big worgen dicks, never again to enjoy sex with a human or otherwise.  The rest of her brain, however, loved the idea. A room full of worgen ready to fuck her into oblivion, not to mention even more that would show up in the days to come, or rather, to cum, hopefully all deep inside her.  There’s no way she wouldn’t be impregnated by the end of all this. Even thought Ripsnarl pulled out and she could convince a few of the worgen to do the same, she could already hear their low voices, their leering comments, how they were going to turn her womb into their personal breeding chamber. 

_I-I’m gonna be just breeding stock for these dirty criminals! They’ll keep me around to feed their young, f-fuck, I’m gonna be bent over and bred even while their_ _tiny_ _bastards_ _suckle_ _on my tits two at a time!_

Just the thought sent Vanessa over the edge, a surprise she hadn’t orgasmed ye t despite the incredible pussy and butt-fucking she’d been taking. Her legs straightened, toes curling, and her back arched, sending her face upwards in a wide-eyed scream as she came hard, squirting all over the worgen in front of her. Her entire body trembled and shook, even as tightly as she was being manhandled by her assailants, they nearly dropped her. Of course, with two massive cocks impaling her from below, she really wasn’t going anywhere.  Now that the floodgates opened, she began climaxing in earnest. Her voice high-pitched and piercing as she shrieked and screamed, every word, every motion, every muscle professing her love for big worgen cocks  and her new role as their personal cumdump .

“Ahhh! F-fuck me! Yessss, j-just like that! You stinking fucking animals, fuck, y-your cocks are too good!” Vanessa babbled, pressing her face in furred worgen chest and squeezing into him as tightly as she could with her arms. “Oh, yesss! Worgen cock is the best! I-I’ll be your slave, your cockmeat, just keep fucking me! VanCunt’s all I am! Just a few warm holes to please your big worgen cocks!”

Under such incredible pressure and squeezed so tightly between two monsters, getting her holes destroyed by their cocks felt almost secondary. Vanessa came again and again, each time squirting hard around their cocks, unwillingly clenching her asshole even tighter, her body far outside her own control now. “ Fill me! Fill me!  Breed me! Breed meeeee!”  Her entire body shook and quivered as it was pounded into oblivion, her slender form entirely at the mercy of her harsh lovers.

“Take my cum, slut!” One worgen snarled as he unloaded deep into her womb. Shot after shot of scalding cum filled Vanessa’s fresh womb, overwhelming and bathing her ready reproductive chambers. Only being knotted by Ripsnarl could compare, nothing else even came close. Her body so full of familiar warmth and comfortable fullness of a worgen creampie, Vanessa couldn’t help but crash into another orgasm, cumming hard, sparks of mind-blowing pleasure shooting up and down every nerve, sending her mind reeling. Clenching her pretty ass involuntarily only drove the other worgen to completion as well, one final pump into her ass, meaty girth firmly lodged deep in Vanessa’s rear before he began releasing his own load. 

“Such a tight ass,” he groaned as his cock twitched with each splattering rope of jizz plugging up her anus. His clawed fingers clenching her squishy ass-cheeks so hard they left bright red marks on the skin of her delicious rump, practically clamping down on his own cock with handfuls of raw ass-flesh. As he pumped the last spurts of semen into her rear, both worgen released their slutty bitch and Vanessa’s shaky legs crumpled under her, sending her on her hands and knees, globs of seed dripping from her gaping holes.

“Juicy little slut,” one remarked spanking her jiggly butt hard as he stepped away.

“You boys really love this ass, don’t you,” Vanessa giggled, turning away from the numerous remaining worgen still waiting for a turn. She shook her well-fucked rear, cum still leaking from both her holes. “Then why don’t you come over and show me your appreciation... my pretty little asshole is just begging for more cocks...”

\-------------------------------

A full week after the first worgen arrived in Darnassus, the tree city had changed completely. Timeless the night elves were, even a full week of orgies and unadulterated breeding wasn’t enough to satisfy the all-female population. Some of the worgen were beginning to have second thoughts, unable to walk ten feet in any direction without horny night elf women practically throwing themselves at them and their spent dicks. Tyrande and Shandris were at the centre of it all in particular, the heads of the night elf society and military spending days and days doing little else than acting as worgen cockholsters, drinking their cum from each other’s holes. Shandris’ incredible warrior stamina made her the perfect fucking machine, her athletic purple body able to take twice as many loads as any ordinary woman, enjoying blowing out her pussy and asshole with as many cocks at a time as she could. Meanwhile Tyrande, much older and a masterful healer, was nowhere near as adventurous, “only” taking a few men at any given time. The worgen loved the pair, enjoying taking the most important members of high elf society and making them into slaves for their cocks. After the first three days of non-stop fucking, Shandris collapsed from sheer exhaustion and spent the next few hours being limply fucked while asleep, before waking up with her face covered by a fresh coat of cum being devoured by Tyrande. Mother and daughter worked in tandem, their tantalizingly sexy elven bodies used as tools for extracting worgen seed.

The rest of Darnassus quickly followed suite, even the most prude women eventually tasting, and then becoming addicted to worgen cocks. The virgin priestesses in particular fell the hardest, the repressed women falling into depraved gangbangs rivalling their mistress in excitement almost immediately. Public sex was just the default state of affairs at this point, few women bothering to bring their fuckbuddies into their houses or beds, preferring to instead hike up their skirts and bend over a fence or something, the few that continued to wear clothes at all, that is. Most simply strolled around nude, legs weak, fresh worgen cum dripping from their holes or off their faces as they walked, rarely able to get to their destinations without getting knotted a few times along the way. The few that had anywhere to go, that is, the rest perfectly content to simply wander around deliriously looking for fresh cocks to enjoy.

Almost bored of all the limitlessly slutty women in the city, some worgen began spreading out into the forest, a few stumbling on a Warden outpost and camp, others finding various night elves that for one reason or another, didn’t want to be in the city. They all did want one thing though, and Maiev Shadowsong found her private quarters to be very, very full of big, hulking worgen, and her holes to be very, very full of big, worgen cocks. The other Wardens were suspicious as first, some hostile, but upon seeing their normally dauntless leader turning into a mewing cumdump, a dozen worgen creampies decorating her genitals, eagerly spreading her pink holes for any big cock that wanted a taste, they too threw themselves into the mix. And of course, word soon spread of a camp of horny, sexually repressed, deliciously athletic elven beauties and the Wardens found themselves with almost more worgen cock than they could handle. Almost.

With a large group of their fellows now keeping the used-to-be-fresh Warden cunts knotted at all times, some of the worgen less intent on sharing left to find more elven bitches to breed for themselves. Their fundamental urges unleashed in a place with more than enough women to keep them satisfied, all of Darnassus would soon become a breeding ground for the furred monsters, and the inhabitants wanted nothing else.

So it was almost a bit of a surprise for a young worgen, Ed Silverbranch, just barely into adulthood and yet personally already seeded Shandris’ fertile womb and enjoyed the hot tight insides of Maiev’s throat, as well as the bodies of various less important night elves. The well-hung young man had woken up this morning to a heavenly blowjob from a slim, sexy Warden choking down his monstrous worgen dick with lewd slurping, but the sound of one of his friends moaning as he pounded the girl’s ass simply ruined the moment. He quickly fed the grateful Warden her warm breakfast and moved on with his day, roaming the forest looking for any night elves that somehow hadn’t already been claimed, a quest that seemed more and more futile by the moment.

As such, it seemed almost too good to be true when out of a thicket of trees stepped a absolute beauty of a night elf. She approached him slowly, her hips thick and full, perfect for carrying litters of pups. Legs shaped and long, waist slim, breasts bountiful, striking a perfect balance between large and fulfilling without any hint of sagging. Her face radiated a innocent beauty easily contesting Tyrande herself, and hair and eyebrows green like the leaves surrounding her. And most incredibility, her eyes closed as she walked up to him, hips swaying like a well-practiced seductress.

The elven form of Ysera pressed her perfect body against Ed and nuzzled his chest with her waifish face. “I’ve been watching you for some time, Ed,” her voice seemed to fill his mind without it even entering his ears. His fanged mouth turned up in a smile as he envisioned that warm, melodic voice screaming in delight and begging for his cock. “Show me what you can do. Make me feel good, and I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget...”

Needing no more encouragement, he swiftly reached down and grabbed the small elf by the shins before flipping her entirely upside down. Without any time to react, the normally stoic Ysera let out a yelp in surprise as Ed’s stiffy smacked her in the face. Her mind quickly moved on as she felt his long, slithering tongue lap at her clit, poking slightly into her snatch with every long lick. His hands holding Ysera tightly by her ankles, dangling her upside down, her long, flowing hair pooling on the ground, before taking a few awkward steps forwards and pinning the dragon to the trunk of a nearby tree. With her body secured, Ed began devouring the Dreamer’s inviting pussy in earnest, sending his animalistic tongue deeper and deeper into her folds, harshly tasting her delicious insides, sending waves of tingling pleasures down her spine, coaxing a series of exotic moans out of the ancient dragon.

Ysera had never been taken like this before. Her concubines, so subservient they were to their Aspect that they wouldn’t ever have even _dreamed_ of doing anything like this to her. Yet this change of pace was what Ysera loved, periodically taking on the sexy, nubile form of a young night elf to fuck absolutely anything that was willing, and that quantifier was no quantifier at all as absolutely anything was willing to fuck her. Like the other dragons, she could take on any form, but a night elf with a pair of small but perfectly shaped breasts, so perky and enticing, her ass fat and hips wide, perfect, smooth skin barely hidden by her skimpy clothing, giving a barely-legal youthful appearance with the sexual experience of being tens of thousands of years old, who could resist? Her favourite mates in those secluded nights were wolves, it was impossible to deny. In her innocent, close-eyed elven form, Ysera would lay in the midst of them, letting beast after beast fuck her brains out, each filling up her juicy cunt with such a blazing warmth, spending hours upon hours knotted, cum leaking from every hole, an endless parade of orgasmic bliss as her need to be bred, to be dominated, to be used was fulfilled. Her safety never in jeopardy of course, she’d spend weeks breeding entire packs one at a time, filling her body with obscene volumes of delicious wolf semen. Finally, with a new species of half-wolf, half-man, she could have everything she ever wanted: to be dominated by a savage beast, but also one skilled enough for her to truly enjoy it.

And as Ysera felt the long, slithering tongue worming into her sopping hole, her back arching uncontrollably as she came, soft ass pressing against the rough tree bark, she couldn’t resist the long, red member passing her lips. “Fuck my face,” Ysera murmured, her eyes still closed, of course. Ed needed no more encouragement than that and bucked his hips hard, shoving his entire considerable elf-breaker right down Ysera’s hot throat. At the same time, he buried his face in her taint, grinding his tongue against her insides as hard and fast as he could, finding and abusing every sensitive spot in Ysera’s pussy and igniting them with mind-breaking pleasure.

Having her tight throat abused along with her cunt tongue-fucked at the same time was a whole new world for Ysera, and her entire body was bathed in a hot cloud of desperate pleasure. Even as she choked down the numerous inches of hard cock, sputtering and drooling uncontrollably, she just wanted more. Her hands grabbed onto his taunt thigh muscles, feeling them flex as he fucked her, his entire body a hard, well-oiled machine designed solely to pleasure her. Ysera’s slippery cunt practically squirted at how overpowered she was, held down by so much beastly force. She pulled on whatever grip she could get, a pathetic gesture considering how physically weak her elven form was, but the extra encouragement only helped Ed pump his cock into her throat harder and harder, which was all she really wanted in the first place. His crotch practically smashing into her face now with every hard thrust, her entire throat bulging out to take his girth, Ysera was in the middle of the face-fuck of a lifetime, and she didn’t want it to end just yet. Unbeknownst to Ed, Ysera’s magic was subtly surrounding him, concentrated mostly around his junk. He wouldn’t cum until Ysera wished, and his scrotum bathed with such potent life energy they’d refill almost immediately, fast even by worgen standards. That would definitely come in handy later.

But for now, Ysera just wanted a hot drink of worgen sperm, and so they could move on to other, greater things. With her magic triggering it, Ed snarled as he came, spraying a huge helping of cum directly into Ysera’s stomach, who was in a throes of a mind-breaking orgasm herself from the tongue-fucking. So much cum pumped into her waiting stomach, some more filling up her mouth as he pulled out, Ysera choking hard and sputtering, some cum even leaking from her nose, a few more ropes painting her purple face, Ysera was just the epitome of a cock-drunk cumslut after a good hard skullfuck, just what she wanted.

As Ysera fell off the high of her climax, Ed released her ankles and she landed on the ground, still head over heels against the tree, her own pussy juices leaking and running down her abdomen, a blank expression looking up at him. “Mmmmmm, you’ll do,” Ysera moaned sultrily, still resting in a glow of such incredible sensations. “You’ll do quite nicely.”

“For what?” Ed rumbled, wondering what the elf could possibly still be thinking about.

“Don’t worry about it for now, dear,” Ysera sighed softly before her voice turned a little more sharp. “For now, just come over here and fuck my ass.”

Without another word, Ed simply stepped over Ysera’s limp form and squatted on her. Hands pressing against her legs and pushing down, he folded her in half even harder, taking advantage of the flexible piece of elven meat under him. Ysera yelped in surprise herself as her thighs pressed against her tits and she felt the worgen’s meaty length pushing into her ass. Her hands grabbed at her own rear and spread her cheeks, giving plenty of easy access for the invading worgen.

“Huhghhnn!” Ysera grunted as Ed slammed into her tight elven asshole. “I was expecting you... ghuhghh! To pull me into some other position.... Mughpphph! Maybe hold me up or pin me down... Guguhghhh!” she choked out the words as her ass was fucked. “Maybe even a little doggystyle... huhghhh! But this... oh you are just perfect! Now pound my ass, you beast!”

Ed hadn’t really paid much attention to it earlier while being occupied with her taint, but Ysera’s ass was as perfect as one would expect from a dragon queen. Big and firm, perfect purple skin soft and smooth, and the hole itself was so incredibly hot and tight, squeezing his shaft hard. Ysera moved her hands away and fondled her breasts instead as Ed pawed at her rear, kneading the doughy flesh, feeling it ripple and bounce as he pounded into her ass. Her moans increased in frequency and volume as the fucking progressed, eventually biting down on her lips to avoid screaming entirely. Sensing her hesitation, Ed spanked her butt hard, leaving stinging dark purple marks on her otherwise unmarred cheeks.

“Huuhguhhghhnmmmmphphhhh!” Ysera groaned at the assault, still tweaking at her own nipples, feeling herself sinking into an undeniable pit of bliss. “How’s my ass? You like it?”

“You slut,” Ed laughed. “Yes, I do. And how’s my cock? You like the way it’s hammering into you?” To emphasize the point, he put a bit extra force into the next few thrusts, turning Ysera into a squealing mess, a steady stream of love juices pouring from her empty cunt as her body reacted beyond her control to the incredible sensations.

“I love it!” Ysera wailed, louder now, screaming her lust into the still air, not caring if anyone else intruded on the pair. Hell, a few more worgen might have been exactly what she as looking for. “Your cock is so fucking big, it’s breaking me in two! Don’t stop, don’t stop! Ruin my ass!”

The energy a bliss-drunk Ysera was unwittingly giving off was being directly right as Ed, filling him with even more strength, and the worgen used it well, impaling the slim elf through the ass again and again. Ysera loved the roughness, the unrelenting pace, the physically overwhelming presence as she was pinned down and assfucked, her tightest, most inexperienced hole blown out and ruined by this unstoppable beast. Without anything occupying her mouth, she was free to throw herself completely into her lusts and scream her pleasures as much as she wanted. Her unused pussy reacted with obvious lust, a waterfall of sticky juices pouring from her nethers, running down her belly as she came again and again from the relentless pounding.

Feeling the wolf-dick in her twitching and tightening, Ysera knew he was close. “Knot me!” she cried out, begging for it like a filthy bestiality-slut, wanting nothing more than to have worgen cock lodged inside her rear for who knows how long, just as long as the pleasure didn’t end. “Don’t you dare pull out! Knot my ass! Fill my butt with your seed!”

Ed had no intentions of disobeying the dragon queen, pumping his entire knot deep inside her ass before it expanded and unloaded, the warm magic filling his balls and allowing him to shoot a load just as impressive as the first right into the depths of Ysera’s anus, filling it with hot cream. She shrieked herself hoarse as he came, feeling her sphincter loosen even more as he knotted her, mentally over the edge at becoming the depraved buttslut she now was. His cock, so far engorged in her ass practically stirred her insides, and the knot locking them together held the gooey goodness inside her core, keeping the lusty warmth deep inside her. Her buttery smooth, pillowy soft rear nearly squelched with every slight movement, a testament to just how wet and full she was.

“Your cock every bit as amazing as I expected...” Ysera cooed, still pinned underneath her beastly lover, drool leaking from her mouth as she tried and failed to compose herself. “I’m going to have some more work for you yet, you magnificent specimen...”

\------------------------------

Sally Whitemane was a racist, and a proud one at that. She never hid away her disgust for non-humans, or at the very least non-human-adjacents. Elves, and dwarves were tolerable at the very best, and she could stomach at the very most talking to an occasional gnome on a good day. And like all stuck-up racists, she loved the feeling of inferior, sub-human beast-cock rearranging her insides. A sea of worgen filled the scarlet chapel, an organized raid no less, tearing their way through anyone in their path. Crusaders had attempted to stop them, but caught by surprise, the men were swiftly slain, and the women, well, as Sally was currently experiencing, were being pacified in other ways. Groups of worgen took their prizes with their now-signature ruthlessness, all around the courtyard women were barely visible under the mountains of furred beasts fucking them into oblivion. They could easily be heard though, and it was obvious that although a few resisted to start with, there was no resistance anymore and the Scarlet Crusade’s most fervent brainwashed champions were willingly turning their bodies into cum-rags for these half-human beasts.

The head crusader found herself bent over and locked into a pillory, normally used by the crusaders for corporal punishment, but now Sally Whitemane was the one being punished. With so many other female crusaders to sate their lust on, the victorious worgen were more than happy to fuck Whitemane only two at a time, one from the front and the other from the back, even though more than a few of them would’ve enjoyed stuffing the human supremacist three cocks to a hole as punishment. There would be plenty of fun to be had with their captive in due time, and no reason at all to ruin her lovely body quite yet.

Not that her current experience was all fun and games, of course. Throat sore from the relentless skullfucking, Whitemane had spent the last few hours desperately choking down nowhere enough oxygen to feel comfortable in between throat-bulging thrusts of girthy worgen cock. Her nostrils were absolutely plugged with their unwashed musk, and the scent that made her retch at first had dulled into just another minor discomfort among many. In some ways, she was almost glad a foot of throbbing wolf cock plugged up her throat at all times, without it, Whitemane didn’t know if she could hold herself back from moaning like a harlot. As much as it hurt her emotionally to be bred like this, not so much physically for a whore like Whitemane, the burning shame of being laid low and fucked hard by subhuman beasts overwhelmed any other thoughts she may have had about the affair. She’d started out haughty and dismissive of her worgen captors, as one would expect from Sally Whitemane, but that facade of uptightness quickly shattered as soon as she was shoved into the pillory and felt big, furred hands molesting her from every angle, ripping her rich, scarlet robes to shreds, a waterfall of pussy juices flowing from her squelching pussy as the first big cock pressed her folds apart. As he pushed in with a beastly vigour, slamming the entire length deep enough to poke the entrance to her womb, she opened her mouth to scream and was promptly fed another hard cock, hands roughly grabbing fistfuls of her stark white hair and she was forced to choke him down again and again.

Since then, it had just been a long, unbroken line of cocks to enjoy. As soon as the first worgen dumped his scaling, creamy load into her thirsty cunt, another worgen stepped up and reamed her asshole violently, opening up her less experienced fuck-hole with a merciless pace, not giving Whitemane any time to prepare or adjust to the savage pounding. Whitemane’s entire body shook under the assault, globs of warm semen dripping from her exposed pussy as he fucked the creampie out of her. Legs buckling under the pressure, hands locked into the pillory, fingers flailing uselessly, she was really little more than a warm toy for the assembled worgen to exploit however they wanted. Her attempts are screaming or protesting only came out as wet gurgles around the worgen skull-fucking her, not interested in what she had to say, he didn’t give her much room to breathe either, extracting his pleasure from her hot, tight throat and disregarding her opinion on the experience. A few more hard thrusts past her aching jaw, and he pulled out before pumping his hot load onto Whitemane’s hazy face, painting her with a dozen thick, gooey ropes of seed, the cum-slut happily licking up what was on her lips and swallowing it greedily, letting out slutty moans as her asshole was still being reamed open.

“T-this is it?” Whitemane tried to keep her composure, trying to seem almost bored by their efforts. “I-I can barely f-feel it. Pathetic r-really...” Her voice shook, fooling absolutely no one. “N-no wonder you have to rape women in a crowd, y-you’d be mocked if it was just one of you at a time!”

The worgen didn’t care much, though, happy to take their time fucking her until she begged. Whitemane’s gushing cunt and trembling body spoke for itself after all. But if the bitch wanted to test their strength, she’d get was coming to her. The worgen claiming her ass pulled out and hot-dogged his cock in the hot valley of her ass, shooting his hot load onto her back as Whitemane flinched at the scaling cum landing as far as onto her hair, so virile the worgen were. Two more approached the bound woman to replace their compatriots and began filling her pussy and mouth again. The cum on her back barely finished pooling before she was getting stuffed full of cock once more.

It continued for Whitemane for hours and hours, more cocks, more cum, sticky seed coating her head to toe, her womb drowning in jizz, her asshole little better. Darkness fell and the worgen didn’t look like their numbers were exhausted quite yet, and even throughout the night, Whitemane continued getting fucked without a moment to rest. The hours came and went, turning into days. Whitemane was given a bit of time here and there to relieve herself or sleep, but little else. She sustained off of the copious amounts of cum being fed to her throughout her days, and soon her cock-filled mind thought of little else. For the better part of a week, Sally just got fucked. Continuously, the worgen having broken all the other crusaders at this point, even the strongest breaking under just the endless assault of fat worgen cocks, they started saving themselves for their chief white-haired bitch exclusively, each waiting just a few hours for their virile worgen balls to refill before unloading deep inside her again and again.

One smart worgen put a bucket under Whitemane’s sexy legs, filling up with all the excess semen pumped into her holes with nowhere to go, filling up a good few times a day. They would humiliate Sally further with it, forcing her jaw open and dumping the litre or so of cold, stale cum down her throat, watching her swallow gulp after gulp of their thick seed or risk drowning it in, her eyes wide in panic, shaking in uncertain fear while the worgen encouraged her with taunts of _cumslut_ or _drink it, bitch!_ Other times they dumped it on her head, gluing her beautiful hair together, dripping down her face and off her chin. They would laugh and mock her more as she subconsciously stick out her tongue to lap at it absently, unable to reach her face with her hands locked just out of reach. Once they even filled the bucket to the brim and shoved her head into it, holding her down for minutes at a time until her face came out blue from suffocation. Every time Sally thought it was the end, about to be drowned in worgen semen, they let her up to gasp desperately for breath, before shoving her back in the instant she could suck in a tiny bit of oxygen.

Finally, after a solid week of rape and humiliation, Whitemane was ready to lose herself. As another, the latest of hundreds at this point, hot load splashed into her womb,  another similar gooey load down her throat and filling her belly, Sally whimpered quietly. 

“More...” so soft her voice, unlikely she could even speak properly now with so much worgen cock having ruined her throat. “Fuck me more...”

“What’s that?” the worgen mocked. “Can’t hear you, slut.”

“More cock...” she whimpered again, tears streaming down her face as she debased herself before these beasts. But she couldn’t help it. Every moment she was forced to endure without one of their big, meaty cocks inside her was suffering, a cold, desperate emptiness. “I-I can’t live without your cocks and cum... please... give me more...”

“Would you like to be pregnant, bitch? Would you like me to knot you?” he asked, not particularly interested in her answer as much as how far the esteemed scarlet crusader would go in degrading herself. “You’ll be nothing more than our breeding bitch for the rest of your fertile life. Just spending your time taking our seed and popping out litters of runts until your body is destroyed from it.”

“Y-yes...” Sally moaned, her eyes half-lidded in mental deterioration. “Breed me, knot me, do whatever you want with me... I’m just a piece of meat for you to enjoy... so please just fuck me however you want...”

Finally, confirming she was an animal breeding bitch once and for all, Whitemane would fulfill her promise and remain here forever. The worgen would just keep breeding her thirsty womb, using her other holes recreationally in the meantime, and Whitemane would just keep begging for more and more throughout it all. She seemed to never tire of them, never satisfied now that she’s given in to her racially-fuelled lust. She wanted their inferior cocks, their inferior sperm, to turn her superior human body into an incubator for their inferior young. The worgen seemed to never tire of her stupid lust either, content with the experience of having turned the human-supremacist Whitemane into a brain-dead whore addicted to their animal cocks. 

\-------------------------------

The small group of worgen, just four this time, looked around and at each other in confusion. Transported into a magical glade, everything bathed in a soft green light, the last thing any of them remembered was fucking a purple-skinned, green-haired beauty of a night elf that made them shiver with incredible delight.

“She never opened her eyes around you either?” one asked.

“Nah. But fucking hell, she didn’t need to, she fuckin’ knew what she was doing,” another answered.

“Crazy. It felt like I’d died and went to heaven, but better. I’d’ve been happy living my whole life between those legs,” Ed remarked.

“Awww, you boys are making me blush...” a familiar voice drifted from behind the pack. They turned to see their mutual lover, Ysera, naked before them, her head tilted forwards, a soft smile on her beautiful face. Unlike before, her eyes were wide open now, the sharp green light pouring from her pupil-less orbs seemed to light up the entire forest. She held out a seductive finger and gestured for the worgen to follow her, before turning and slowly walking away, swaying her luscious hips. Practically hypnotized by her beauty, the worgen eagerly scampered after her like puppies.

“In case you haven’t figured it out yet, you boys are in the Emerald Dream. Another dimension enveloping our world, and I am Ysera, its queen- ahh!” her explanation cut off with a small squeal as Ed caught up to her and squeezed her butt. “Ed... I did say you were special...” Ysera giggled, not at all perturbed. “I chose you boys for your virility. Your ability to fuck and fuck and fuck, to flood an entire village with your cum, but also your superior genes. You see, the red dragonflight is hurting for new breeding stock, after what the Horde did...”

As the group rounded a bend, they found themselves in an enclosed clearing, and at the centre, a gorgeous pink-skinned elf, possibly surpassing even Ysera in raw beauty, knelt. Alexstrasza was naked as well, her dragon milf body on full display, fat, life-filled tits, impossibly thick, child-rearing hips, and such a bright, fiery mane of luscious red hair. Whereas Ysera was all cute, fresh innocence with her beauty, Alexstrasza represented a more mature, experienced side, and it would’ve been impossible for anyone to choose between the two dragon mothers. However, newness always had its appeal, and the worgen found a new piece of fuckmeat for them to enjoy after all having cum in Ysera already, and they turned their lusty gaze towards the redheaded elf.

“Hold on now...” Ysera held up a hand. “First, a few rules. I control everything that happens here. The magic of this environment fills you with life, and you’ll find yourself able to mate endlessly so long as you’re here. That’s what I chose you for, and that’s what you’re going to do. Breed us. Seed our wombs again and again until we’re filled with your litters. And that means you won’t waste any time. Pump every drop of seed into our pussies, and nowhere else, understand?”

The worgen nodded enthusiastically, at this point willing to agree to any terms if it meant breeding the sexy elves before them. Satisfied, Ysera grabbed her sister’s wrists and shoved her roughly onto the soft grass and pressing their bodies together.

“Now, breed us...” Ysera moaned, pressing her mouth against Alexstrasza’s tits, moaning in anticipation. “Fill us up with your young... I need it! We need it!” The younger sister sucked on her elder sibling’s nipples hard and Alexstrasza couldn’t help but feel her core heat up in anticipation.

Though, the red dragon was less enthusiastic, adverting her eyes from the worgen’s big, hard cocks with a blush of embarrassment, scarcely able to believe she’d allowed her sister to rope her into this, but still recognized her own need. The red dragonflight needed fresh genes, and these worgen were the perfect sample, handpicked by Ysera, who put her own body on the line to ensure their virility. That was the only reason, Alexstrasza swore to herself. Certainly it wasn’t the worgen’s huge, throbbing, sharp red cocks that would fuck her brains out and make her cum like a whore in ways she’d never imagined. She wouldn’t break mentally, wouldn’t allow them to touch her tits or face, or to fuck her asshole loose, or grab her hair and degrade her, or ...or....

Alexstrasza's list of mental promises stopped instantly as soon as a throbbing cock pressed against her moist pussy folds. She wanted it. She wanted it so fucking much. She wanted to be fucked, to be pounded, degraded, punished, demeaned, covered with cocks and cum, to have Ysera lick the cum out of her reamed asshole. As it turned out, picturing a list of depraved sexual acts she didn’t want very quickly turned into picturing a list of depraved sexual acts she wanted very, very fucking badly. Against all her previous thoughts, she reached down to her younger sisters ass and spread her cheeks, pressing her fingers against her sopping folds. “Just look at how pretty and tight she is,” Alexstrasza sighed erotically. “And how wet...” she brought her hand back up to her face and licked her sister’s lusty juices sensually. “You beasts have turned my sister into a hopeless semen-filled cock-addict... how dare you... just look at us... reduced to mewing little sluts for big worgen cocks,” she droned on, already slipping away mentally into slut-hood, fingering her sister’s cunt with one hand and her own with the other.

“Breed us!” Ysera moaned, barely able to contain herself as her sister drove her further into depravity. “Mate with us! F-fuck us! Fill our wombs! Make us into your bitches!”

Immediately, cocks pumped into the elves to fulfill their depraved requests. Two big cocks slammed home into their cunts, and both dragon elves moaned in unison at the sudden, rough entry. Clawed hands pawed ruthlessly at their butts, fondling the juicy flesh of their rears, squeezing and spreading back and forth as they hammered into the pair’s wet holes. They pounded their lovers hard and fast, all the talk about breeding and mating spurring them on to make the dragon-queens realize their fantasies about being filled with worgen brats a reality as quickly as they could. Their hot, wet cunts were so tight, squeezing them in, and their voluptuous rears were so pleasurable to crash against with every thrust, it really felt like paradise. Their big, thick cocks, even bigger than usual thanks to Ysera filling their private section of the Emerald Dream with an aura of virility magic, filled the dragon elves up so snugly and firmly, stretching their tight walls right up to their maximum, tight pussy lips gripping their shafts for dear life, practically holding them in.

“Y-your so tight,” the worgen fucking Alexstrasza groaned, barely able to hold himself back from nutting into her then and there.

“I could die happy inside her,” the one fucking Ysera agreed, panting with exertion.

For Ysera, she’d already experienced what the worgen studs had to offer. As she felt the incredibly warm and familiar sensation of beastly cock fucking her silly, she focused on her sister instead, latching her mouth to her own, eagerly kissing her messily, shoving her tongue down her throat and tasting her arousal as the pair exchanged hot, messy saliva in the throes of ecstasy and mindless indulgence.

For Alexstrasza, sex was everything to her very existence. Ysera loved cocks because she was a slut, sure, but for Alexstrasza, it went so far beyond just carnal pleasures or desires of flesh. For the aspect of life itself, being bred was the first step to life after all, and her entire body burned as the familiar sensation of being filled with cock covered her with an aura of pleasure, her body greatly enjoying itself as it fulfilled its purpose. Moments like these, with huge cocks fucking her brains out, allowed to completely lose herself in it’s maddening pleasures, these were moments where the red dragon-queen truly felt alive.

“Y-you chose well, Ysera,” Alexstrasza moaned. “Thh-this cock is too good! I-I’m losing my mind!”

“Ohhh...” Ysera sighed, barely responding to her sister. “Just like that, y-you beasts! Fuck my sister! Show her why I love you guys so much! Make her love you too!”

“I love your cocks!” Alexstrasza cried out. “It’s so thick and hard, you’re breaking me in half!”

“Glad you two are enjoying yourselves, but perhaps you’ve forgotten about us?” One of the worgen without a warm hole around his cock complained, his similarly-situationed comrade beside him.

“Oh, how could we... you boys were so patient I forgot about you,” Ysera moaned, sincerely regretting not getting taste of these two extra worgen cocks earlier. “Come here now...”

The elves and their lovers reoriented themselves slightly, Ysera still laying on top of her sexy redhead sister, but somewhat at an angle, allowing the four worgen to each get plenty of easy access to whichever mouth or cunt they were planning to fuck without encroaching on each other’s territory. Their bellies pressed against each other, Ysera’s tits hanging in space and bouncing against Alexstrasza’s side while the additional worgen pair joined their comrades by fucking the dragons’ throats.

Alexstrasza's head hung upside down, pressed hard into the ground as her face was fucked viciously. She loved it, of course, the thick musk of unwashed worgen crotch filling her face and painfully unkempt hair rubbing against her nose and chin, her mouth opened as wide as possible just to accommodate the incredible beast-cock. Her neck bulged obscenely outwards each time his length pushed through it, easily able to visibly see the progress of his flaring cockhead as it stretched the dragon-queen’s slim throat. He focused the rest of his attention on Alexstrasza’s bountiful breasts. He squeezed and fondled them, enjoying the way the creamy titflesh rippled under his slightest touch, so soft and perfect they were. Being the dragon-queen and the centre of all life in the world, it was no surprise when hot milk began erupting from the nipples and while there’s no logical reasons for dragons, who aren’t mammals, to lactate, it is my personal fetish so that’s definitely what happened. Humoured, the worgen focused more on her tits, pulling and tugging on her nipples, and the assembled worgen were surprised greatly when squirts of tit-milk arced ten feet in the air before splattering down on them, so much pressure her perfect tit sprayed with. Alexstrasza felt the strange, but incredibly hot sensations in her breasts, and moaned onto the worgen’s shaft each time her tits released their loads.

Meanwhile, the remaining worgen plundered Ysera’s throat, the last remaining hole. He grabbed her forest-green hair roughly, locking her face in place while he fucked it. Sure, he’d creampied her mouth earlier, when they were alone, but now with her on top her lovely sister and him accompanied by his three comrades, everything just got better. His eyes feasted on the incredible scene before him, the dragon-queens sprawled on top of each other, each taking two huge cocks and clearly losing their minds with pleasure, and now Alexstrasza's perfect tits were releasing enough milk to feed an entire village? He couldn’t hold back and lowered himself against her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, careful not to apply too much force with his sharp teeth, and to his delight, hot, creamy milk splashed into his mouth and her drank down the sweet fluid greedily.

Alexstrasza hadn’t had a second to process anything, these worgen moving so quickly from one depraved act to another, and now she was being forced to breastfeed them? Again, she barely recovered from the initial shock when a second worgen latched onto her free nipple and began helping himself to her delicious breast-milk. She couldn’t tell which one, her eyes full of worgen crotch hair of course, but it didn’t really matter. What mattered was two different worgen sucking and slurping on her engorged nipples simultaneously while two cocks hammered away at her pussy and throat was just too much to hold back against and she came hard, screams of pleasure muffled, but still obvious as her body quaked and trembled against her sister. Her swollen cunt gushed even harder, as hard as that was to believe, more juices leaking from her hole and running down her side as she came again and again, brought to incredible orgasm after incredible orgasm as the worgen made use of her lusty body from every angle.

Finally, two gorgeous, slutty elf-dragons was just too much to endure and the worgen came. Loads of hot spunk filled their love channels, spurts of sticky semen filling their wombs almost immediately. The worgen lodged themselves hard inside the ladies, desperately securing their promise to seed them properly, letting as little escape as possible, a difficult task considering just how much semen each of them were pumping thanks to Ysera’s magic filling the grove. As if on cue, the two pulled out, a good glob of semen escaping both cunts, but that mattered little as the others quickly took their place inside the hot, snug dragon-queens, and in just a few thrusts took their own turns at inseminating Alexstrasza and Ysera’s wombs. A second hot load in just as many minutes send both women careening over the edge as well, releasing hard orgasms of their own, their screams and cries of pleasure from their now-freed mouths combined with the wet squelching of their cunts filling the grove in a cacophony of lust.

Finally, the second pair finished emptying their balls and pulled out with wet squelching noises from their dragon lovers, who immediately began continuing their lustful entanglements on each other instead. Their lips met, Ysera’s deep purple with Alexstrasza's light red, hot, wet kisses as the sisters enjoyed each other so very much, their well-fucked, sopping pussies grinding against each others. Alexstrasza's huge tits, soft fleshy mounds were a perfect resting ground for Ysera’s much smaller, perkier ones, the younger sister feeling no jealousy at all, instead completely thankful her elder sister had such a gorgeous body for her to enjoy.

“Mmmmmm,” Alexstrasza moaned into her sister’s mouth. Putting on hand on her belly, she pulled away suddenly, a big, warm smile on her face. “That’s it... can you feel it?” She put her other hand on her own belly, feeling the same sign of new life swimming inside her. “Your friends did well, we’re both pregnant with strong, healthy young...”

“Oh!” Ysera yelped happily, turning to the worgen. “Did you hear that? You guys are the best!”

The worgen turned to each other, slightly confused. “Wait... that’s it? Why’d you need to bring us here for this? And all the magic?”

Ysera turned towards her sister, who nodded, and the pair turned towards the worgen with a scary, sultry look. “Hmmmm... you don’t know much about dragon physiology, do you? Dragon-queens like us hold dozens, up to hundreds of eggs at the same time, but only one set can be fertilized at a time... it’ll take a week for mortals to finish breeding us completely... there’s plenty more work for you boys yet...”

The magic of the grove slowed the progress of time itself compared to the outside, and after just a few hours passing on the outside, a week of non-stop fucking  in the Dream and dozens of eggs fertilized by hundreds of creampies, Ysera and Alexstrasza finally got what they  had been looking for.  Hundreds of magically empowered creampies, filling their wombs again and again and again.  Gallons of cum dumped into their thirsty wombs, before being forced out and replaced instantly.  Almost c ompletely bred, hundreds of eggs ready to be laid out over the coming months, hundreds of young half-dragons ready to reinforce their numbers.  Just o ne last set of eggs to be inseminated, and it would all be over.

Ysera and Alexstrasza knelt on all fours, fucked from behind by two worgen each, appropriately in doggy-style. They faced each other, slurping and drooling all over each others mouth and face,  sharing another luscious kiss as their cunts were fucked from behind by two cocks each. The double-stuffing just another step up in their quest to be filled again and again, and both women enjoyed it greatly. The worgen, eager to see the depths of depravity they could inflict on the ancient dragon-mothers were happy to do the deed, and before long both dragon-elves found their bodies rocked against each others twice as hard, their cunts squelching and filled with twice as much meat as before.  So much power forcing them against each other, their faces frequently shoved against each other, the thick coat of saliva sticking them together and drawing a messy web between them.  They’d spent the better part of the week slobbering over each other or their lover’s long, slippery tongues and their faces showed it, a thick,  messy sheen of mixed saliva and other fluids.  No semen though, every last drop from the gallons of worth of creampies they’d extracted had been dumped into their wombs to maximize their chances of being bred.  In the meanwhile, Ysera had also began lactating in anticipation of all her upcoming young  and the sisters lustily sucked each others nipples for a taste of each other’s sweet milk.  The worgen took their turns as well, feasting on the green dragon-queen’s bounty. So unused to breastfeeding grown men, or savage animals in this case, who would suck and bite and gnaw without mercy purely to fulfill their own twisted pleasures, Ysera spent an entire day in orgasm ic bliss,  cumming again and again for hours as the men sucked the life out of her breasts, only for them to instantly refill thanks to the replenishing magic of the Dream. 

But now it was coming to an end. Savage howling filled the grove as the worgen fertilized the last of Ysera and Alexstrasza's eggs,  two cocks pumping their loads, as impressive as their first an entire week ago deep into  the sisters’ nethers.  So fertile were their bodies and virile were the worgen’s sperm that Alexstrasza instead felt the pulsing of new, healthy life in her and Ysera’s wombs, and she scrambled over to her sister and embraced her again. 

“You all did such a great job...” Ysera cooed their furry pets who surrounded them kneeling pair. “We’ll be pumping out eggs for months after this...”

“Ysera... do you think we should reward them for all their spectacular efforts?” Alexstrasza asked with sultry look, knowing full well what her answer would be.

“Come closer boys...” Ysera moaned in agreement reaching out to caress two of the ballsacks closest to her, while her sister did the same. “Surely you all must be bored of cumming in our pussies by now...”

W ith the elves’ warm, soft hands caressing their balls, the worgen jerked themselves off, ready to paint their lovers with sperm as a parting gift.  Unbeknownst to them, the dragons weren’t just fondling their balls for fun, but filling them with an incredible concentration of life-giving magic like only the ancient dragon-queens could do.  When they came, spurts of seed began raining down on the pair like a waterfall.  And it didn’t stop. The worgen  just kept cumming and cumming, the dragon’s magic replenishing their balls as quickly as they drained. For five minutes they hosed down their pair, covering their hair, faces, necks, breasts, backs, asses, every inch of sexy skin was covered until the magic wore out.  Their last task complete and satisfied, the worgen slowly faded from the grove as their bodies awoke from the Dream, no recollection of what had happened.

Meanwhile, barely noticing they were now alone, Alexstrasza and Ysera continued their barely-incestuous lovemaking. Quite literally litres of semen had been dumped on the sisters, who felt heavy with how much was covering them. Their hair sticking to each others in clumps, their bodies making wet squishing sounds as they worked against each other. Nipples grinded against each other’s, some leftover milk still dribbling out.

“You know, in a few months we’re going to need to be bred again...” Alexstrasza murmured wistfully.

“I’m sure they’ll be up for another round,” Ysera reassured, licking at her sister’s tits, rolling the sticky semen and sweet breast-milk in her mouth lazily before swallowing. “Doesn’t seem like the worgen’ve much else going on anyhow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, the Alliance. So very boring. Considering Horde characters are usually the protagonists and the antagonists of every storyline, does that just make Alliance players NPCs? 
> 
> And yeah, the timeline's kinda fucked, let's just pretend Cataclysm and the mana bomb incident was the same week. 


End file.
